Homestuck: Petstuck
by lunanoel
Summary: Dave Strider, in an act of sketchy judgement fueled by mild intoxication, decides to take home a troll that he found on in a cardboard box one night. This story mainly revolves around Dave and his new found companion, though it will also include many other short stories involving many other people with their own trolls. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Troll

**Lulu: yo everyone~**

***silence, with the occasional crickets chirping***

**Lulu:...ok, so I've been neglecting my duties as a fanfiction writer...and for that I'm sorry...I got caught up in Homestuck and everything's been a big blur. Because of that, I have been trying to think of new ideas...and then I read UFUT (Unwanted Free Ugly Troll) by coldhope and Loophole by saccharineSylph...and now I'm added "Petstuck" to my list of obsessions...and then I made this. I recommend reading UFUT and Loophole, both of which are on archive of our own (which I can't post the link for...DARN YOU WEBSITE!) if you want to read them. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE:IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HOMESTUCK, BECAUSE THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO VERY MUCH ENJOYS SINKING SHIPS. THE IDEA OF PETSTUCK IS OWNED BY coldhope, WHO MADE THE IDEA OF IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. MY STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE AN EXACT COPY OF UFUT OR LOOPHOLE. THE ONLY THINGS THAT I OWN IN THIS FANFIC ARE MY FOUR OCS (None of which are even in this chapter).**

**Lulu: Also, things in parenthesis...AKA these things ( ) are personal thoughts of the character currently in this chapter. so again, Enjoy~**

Your name is Dave Strider, you're 21 years old, and you take a brief pause in your current situation to realize that you just did something stupid…and no, it isn't ironic enough for you to make up for it. It happened when you were coming home from work; you were slightly intoxicated, but mostly exhausted from working the night shift. You worked in a popular club as a DJ, something you were quite proud of, and you made a decent amount of money on it. You probably could put some extra hours in if you wanted to, but that would require interfering with your precious sleep, something you get very little of as is, especially with the pet - no, the troll (Dirk would kill you if he ever heard you call the thing a "pet") hanging around.

Not too long ago, your twin brother, Dirk, decided to adopt a troll. Neither of you were sure why he decided to get a troll, but whenever someone asked, you both said it was because of "ironic purposes", which was your usual excuse for everything. The troll, Equius, is a blue-blood and has made that fact that he's one of the higher-blooded trolls clear to everyone he's ever met. He sweats a lot, is very obedient, and share's Dirk's interest in horses and building robots. Naturally, your brother became attached to the thing, and you allowed him to keep it.

You were walking (well, more stumbling) home, as Dirk had taken the car to work today, and the club wasn't very far from home anyway. You were just about to turn the corner… when a pitiful sounding cry stopped you in your tracks. You slowly turned your head, and then looked down, finding an open box that you had accidentally kicked in your haste to get home. Taking a closer look at the box, you realized that there was a troll inside, shivering and holding its head in its hands. It had gray skin and thick black hair, just like every other troll, but this troll had two pairs of horns, one pair being smaller than the other, and from what you could see, he had one red eye and one blue eye. It also had a few cuts and scratches along it's body, some healed and others still oozing bright yellow blood.

If you were a more responsible person that actually cared about his financial situation, you probably would've put the box down and left it for dead but…oh hell, like you could do that to the poor thing. It was skinny enough where you could see it's ribs, it's tail was pathetically lying, probably broken, and it looked like it was suffering a massive headache. It wasn't wearing any clothes, and it was freezing to the touch. The sound of oncoming thunder and lightning, however, was what convinced you to take the guy from the box and bring him to your apartment, which thankfully allowed pets (Gog knows what would've happened if Dirk couldn't keep Equius; he probably would've flipped his lid).

Now you are standing in the doorway to your apartment, panting from having to run home in the rain. You are soaking wet, and you imagine that your troll friend is even more so. You slip off your shoes and socks, as Dirk would have a fit if he learned that you had stained his precious carpet (seriously, the guy throws tantrums over the stupidest stuff), before you grabbed two towels (as Dirk always had some by the front door in case of rainy days) and used them to stagger across the floor to the bathroom without making too much of a mess.

An hour later, you and your still nameless troll are both now clean and in dryer clothes, and it doesn't seem like the little guy's head hurts as much as before. Tomorrow you'll get Dirk to take you all to the vet and get him (you had guessed that the troll was a boy but really, with trolls being the way they are, you could never truly tell) checked out. Equius was going to go in for a checkup anyway, and Dirk isn't going to complain about you bringing home another troll…at least, you're pretty sure that's true (it'd be pretty fucking hypocritical if he did).

Your twin is completely unpredictable, just like your older brother, the one who raised the two of you…the one still currently living in Houston, married with one or two kids of his own to take care of. You didn't know how someone could love the smuppets that existed all around their old apartment…until you were told that when the kids were born, your Bro had put all of his puppets in one room that the kids weren't allowed to enter; this was something you were slightly thankful for, as you didn't want your little nephews to suffer the same fate you did, gaining an extreme fear of puppets because of all the ones that Bro and Dirk had laying around, a fear you didn't realize until you were 13. You remember majorly freaking out until Rose comforted you over Pesterchum and it was an awkward 5 years after that before you were finally old enough to move out, taking Dirk with you on Bro's insistence. At that time, Dirk had been still sulking over the fact that his now ex-boyfriend, Jake, had broken up with him after they'd been dating for two years. At that time, he was dragging himself through life, and though the tension between them was now gone, you could still see the distant look in your brother's eyes every time anyone even mentioned the name "Jake English".

You thought that Bro was strong, being able to raise his two little brothers on his own when he was only 16, something you're still eternally grateful for, even if he did beat your ass in strifes all the time. The least you could do was drag Dirk with you and spare Bro of your twin's constant moping and negativity.

Apparently the rain had stopped sometime after you had come home, because when Dirk had finally strolled in, he was completely dry (lucky bastard...). You and your new troll were watching TV while you absent-mindedly rubbed around the base of the troll's smaller horns, a gesture that you had often observed Dirk do when he had Equius in his lap. Today was one of the those days where Dirk would take Equius to work with him, so you were able to take in the scene of the 21 year old man that usually gave off a wave of ultimate Strider coolness carrying an adorable sleeping 5 human year old troll (in troll years, he's 2.3 "sweeps", but you don't really give a shit about troll years) in his arms.

Dirk glanced down at your own troll, who was currently wearing a yellow and black striped shirt that Bro had bought for you when you were a kid (something you never actually wore outside the house, but pretended to like so you wouldn't hurt your guardian. He's more sensitive than you'd like to think), before merely shrugging a bit and hopping onto the couch next to you, watching the anime marathon that had been playing on TV. Its official, you now have two trolls that will roam around the apartment…and you're perfectly ok with that. Your mouth twitches into what others may claim to appear to be a smile shortly before you pass out on the couch.

**Lulu: End~**** Please write a review and tell me if I should continue this. Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vet

**Lulu: I have made chapter 2~ I didn't post it yesterday because I HAD TO MAKE IT PERFECT!. I'm going to try to post these chapters every other day. Enjoy!**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK; HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO LIKES TO SINK SHIPS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY FOUR OCS (none of which are in this chapter though they are mentioned). ENJOY!**

Your name is Dave Strider, and your troll really hates the vet. It was a struggle just to get him into Dirk's car, and by the time you'd reached the vet, he'd been screeching and attempting to scratch the seats, only stopped by Equius, who Dirk had instructed to "gently" hold the other troll's wrists (gently in the sense that Equius didn't break them, though it hurt the yellow blood if he tried to break away).

This troll has said very little since he woke up this morning, though you've at least learned that his name is Sollux, he's about the same age as Equius, and he was originally owned by a man that loved the shit out of him, but unfortunately couldn't keep him because of orders from his boss. The man, Clubs Deuce, had left him in the box with some food, which had been eaten by quickly, and Sollux had spent a few months starved in his box (which Clubs had accidentally closed from the outside, though thankfully it had a few air holes in it) until you had accidentally kicked the box open and had found him.

You had felt an immense amount of pity for the troll as Dirk pulled into the parking lot of the vet's office. He'd been left to starve and if you hadn't found him, he probably would've stayed that way…that kind of story makes you want to crawl into a hole and die yourself. Eventually, though, your pity subsided a bit as you were waiting for your turn to see the vet and Sollux hissed at anything that dared to move.

"Sollux, you're making a scene" Dirk said absent-mindedly as he paged through one of the gossip magazines that he'd brought with him. Sollux didn't look like he cared much about "making a scene".

"So what if I am? What're you going to do about it?" Sollux questioned challenging, to which you responded by flicking Sollux in the forehead. The troll looked a bit ticked off as he rubbed the part of his forehead where you'd flicked him, giving a small and quiet whine that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Right as Sollux was about to complain, the receptionist called your names and you scooped the yellow blood into your arms, ignoring the yellow blood's hissing as you carried him into the vet's office.

The veterinarian, Rufioh, was a friend of Dirk's, someone you'd seen come to their house a couple of times before he moved here, Can Town, in order to study the communicational patterns of different animals. In the end, he became a veterinarian, crushing his father's dream of making him a lawyer like he was…but eventually, the old man got over it. He couldn't stay mad at his only son for very long. Rufioh smiled when you walked in with Sollux in your arms.

"It's nice to see that Dave has finally gotten a troll as well" he laughed, his dark haired Mohawk rustling a bit from the air-conditioner as he prepared the equipment he used for trolls.

"What do you mean 'finally got a troll'? Is it like a requirement to have one or something?" You questioned irritably, which only caused him to start laughing again.

"Of course not, it's just that until now, everyone in our little circle has had a troll except for you, and now you finally have one. It's great news" he replied with a smirk. Your "little circle" of friends included yourself, Dirk, John, Jane, Jade, Jake, Roxy, Rose, Rufioh, Latula, Aranea, Horuss, Porrim, Meenah, and…four others that you couldn't remember at the moment. You really need to remember your friends better, seriously! And the fact that you were the last to get a troll was completely ironic (oh how you love using that word) because you always thought that Meenah would be the last.

Meenah has never been good with animals; you knew this for a fact. Throughout her life, she's wasted the lives of hundreds of lizards, amphibians, cats, and even some exotic pets that you really don't like to think about. The only creatures that she could keep alive throughout their lifespans were fish, and you knew exactly how long fish actually lived (especially those damn goldfish that you win at fairs and amusement parks. Those little shits barely lasted a week at your house!). It was surprising to hear that even she had gotten a troll before you, and that it was still alive and kicking.

It was over an hour before the appointment was actually over. Dirk and Rufioh chatted most of the time, while Equius was flustered by the appearance of Rufioh's troll, Damara. Despite being a rust-blood, something you've heard Equius say he's hated many times in his life, you know that secretly he has a crush on a few trolls that are lower on the hemo-whatsit than he is…okay, so he hasn't met any of them yet, as your friends are busy people and can't just set up play dates willy-nilly, but he chats with them over a special kind of Pesterchum known as "Trollian", which is made for trolls and trolls only.

Truthfully, you only know this stuff because everytime Equius falls asleep for the night, Dirk looks over the blue-blood's chat logs to see who he's been talking to; you could say that he's a nosy parent, but then again, he could've been checking for "dangerous strangers" like he always said he was whenever you'd caught him in the act.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" Rufioh asked you, breaking your train of thought.

"His name's Sollux. I found him in a box yesterday walking home from work." You replied smoothly, as if you'd been paying attention this whole time instead of letting your brain roam in La la land.

"Interesting…do you know if he's had any vaccinations?" Sollux flinched at the word "vaccination", which made you raise an eyebrow.

"Not sure…Sollux, have you gotten your shots?" You asked your yellow-blooded troll, who looked like he was trying to blend with the wall as well as he possibly could.

"Sollux…" You tried again, a bit more threateningly, though you regretted it because he looked like he was about to cry before slowly nodding.

"Needles fucking hurt" He finally replied, a bit embarrassed. You rewarded him by ruffling up his hair, which made him turn from sad to irritated, which was always a nice change.

"Yeah, I hate them too. Fucking needles…" You and Sollux both shiver at the thought of the vile, pointy objects known as "needles".

"Anyway…Sollux and Equius both seem to be fine. We've confirmed that Equius no longer feels any pain from his…past injury. He should be fine. Sollux should be fine as well, he just needs to eat a bit more." Rufioh interrupts you and your troll's little moment. You look back toward Equius and his past injury. When Dirk had found Equius, you both had noticed that one of the troll's horns was broken, something that caused him great pain whenever someone tried to touch it. Dirk sighed in relief, thankful that the blue-blood wasn't suffering, while Equius was still distracted by Damara, who was speaking in what you could only identify as a mixture of broken English and decent Japanese.

Sollux tugged on your sleeve, once again breaking you out of your stupor. Man, you really gotta stop spacing out. You picked up Sollux and were just about to leave when Rufioh stopped you, slipping a bottle of pills into your free hand.

"These are for Sollux. Have him take these whenever he gets one of his migraines" Rufioh explained. You nodded, gave your thanks, and then started towards the car, where Dirk had already gotten behind the wheel. Dammit, that guy has never let you drive since he bought the car for reasons you couldn't understand. You sighed and slipped into the passenger's side…only to find Equius already there. You growled for him to move, but he stayed put.

"Just sit in the back dude. Put Sollux on your lap or something to keep him from jumping all around the car" Dirk mumbled as he put the key in the ignition. Slightly annoyed, though you weren't showing it in the least, you climbed into the back of Dirk's car and buckled yourself in with a now sleeping Sollux on your lap (when did he fall asleep? probably when you were leaving. you did notice that he'd been quiet for way too long). You could feel him drooling on your shirt, and for some odd reason, despite your irritation of being made to sit in the backseat like a kindergartener, you were ok with that.

**Lulu: End~ please write a review, authors love reviews. thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceiling

**Lulu: Chapter 3 is here my fellow Homestuck fans! and for the first time, you don't just look at Dave's life *gasps***

***silence***

**Lulu:...alright, let's just start up the chapter...also, I apologize in advance if the dialogue is a bit lame. I'm bad at dialogue, which is usually why I do chapters that don't require a lot of it. **

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, AS THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO LIKES SINKING SHIPS. I ONLY OWN MY FOUR OCS (none of which are in this chapter). I ALSO DO NOT OWN CON-AIR. THERE IS ALSO A SMALL PESTERCHUM SCENE IN THIS...IT'S ONLY 266 WORDS LONG, SO PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT, AS IT IS NOT THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND, AS EVERY HOMESTUCK FAN KNOWS, PESTERCHUM CHATS ARE USED ALL OVER HOMESTUCK. I AM NOT TRYING TO BREAK ANY RULES, IT'S JUST SOMETHING THAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED EVENTUALLY. ENJOY!**

Your name is Dave Strider, and your troll has superpowers. Seriously, no jokes, no irony, being completely serious here…ok, so your troll has "psionic powers" but that's pretty much the fucking same thing. Currently, Dirk was allowing you to borrow his troll caretaking guide as yours was currently in a…complicated situation (AKA you forgot to take it from Rufioh and now you can't pick it up until tomorrow. Curse your stupid air-headedness that morning, you even had to sit in the backseat of the car, which was not cool, even with an adorable sleeping Sollux on your lap).

The red and blue sparks that Sollux could produce at will seemed to come from the fact that he had fucking superpowers. Accompanying the sparks, Sollux also had a wicked form of telekinesis (he can fucking move things with his mind, but you can see a red or blue aura surrounding whatever he's picking up), eye laser beams, and extreme bipolar mood swings…ok, you added that last one (seriously his change faster than Dirk's do on a bad day…and you know exactly how bad Dirk is on a bad day…). The list of his awesome abilities was actually very short when you thought of it, but who the fuck cares, your troll has fucking superpowers and not just anyone can say that…well ok, so actually there are a few yellow bloods with psychic powers, but none of them were as cool as yours.

There are, however, several issues with his "psiionics", as he likes to call them; the eye laser beam thing actually was massively destructive, therefore he couldn't use them in a public space, and the pressure of its raw power, when left unused, gave him constant migraines, which made the pills Rufioh gave you fairly useful. You honestly hate having to see the guy in pain so much, but you can't let him use his lasers in the apartment (it's so hard being a single troll parent…even though you still have Dirk to help you).

The bipolar mood swings were also a cause of concern; one minute he'd feel a superior sense of self-confidence, believing that he is the troll king of the world or something and that everyone was basically his bitch…you hate it when he's like that, but you hate it even worse when he's at his low, which is basically watching him droll on about how he's the worst kind of scum anyone could ever imagine and that he should've died in his box (He usually broke your little heart every time you saw him like that, and even though you've barely had him for a week, you already feel like he's your son or something, and you're not even sure if the feeling's ironic).

Finally, there was the telekinesis…even though you thought it was severely awesome, you knew that it too came with its own set of problems…just like the one you were in now. You were currently staring down your troll, who somehow managed to use his powers to unlock the weapon's closet (which Dirk had locked 9 times on Equius's insistence. That little troll really does love the number 9, though not as much as John's troll loves the number 8). He was holding a sword longer than his body, and today was not one of his best days…your mission, if you chose to accept it, was fairly simple; get the shitty sword away from Sollux before it breaks on accident or before he hurts himself. Going through with said mission, however, was harder than it sounded; he had gone back to hissing at you, sparks were flying everywhere, and he was currently using his psionics to make himself float high enough to where you couldn't grab him (just another thing for you to worry about).

"Why didn't Dirk take you to work with him again?" you asked, keeping your poker face in the midst of the sparks show that was your living room. Sollux merely shrugged before he continued to study the sword in his hand.

You now had to look at your options; you could leave him to hurt himself, you could call Dirk for help, or you could call one of your other friends for help on the situation. Obviously, you weren't going to leave him (you aren't that irresponsible, jegus!), but calling Dirk at work was always near to impossible (he was always so focused with his work, you could be lying in a pool of your own blood trying to call him for help and he wouldn't even blink from whatever project he was working on…though then again, Bro always did favor you over Dirk when it came to strifing when you were younger, so you supposed that this was a fair trade), so your only choice was to pester one of your friends in hope that they could help you.

You slipped your phone out of your pocket in a flash, and was already looking through your contacts on Pesterchum as Sollux barely seemed to recognize your existence (he really loves that freaking sword, doesn't he? Maybe you could teach him to strife at some point…though with his powers, it's not like he's gonna need it…besides, Dirk would throw a fit if you hurt either one of the trolls. He's gotten really attached to both, even if he pretends that he's still the same cold and distant Strider that you knew less than a year ago). The only one online was ectoBiologist, otherwise known as John Egbert, who was a bit of a dork but otherwise sometimes useful. Thankfully, he's had his troll for almost a year (8 months to be completely exact), and he could probably help you more than the book with "trolls that stick themselves to ceilings". You decide to message him.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: yo, egbert? i've got a question for you if you're up to it.

EB: hey dave :D it's nice to hear from you. I heard from Rufioh that you got a troll, congrats dude!

TG: egbert, please, we can deal with the hole "I can't believe that you got a troll after all this time" crap later.

EB: alright, what is it? it's probably something about your troll, right? I sure had a lot of questions when I got vriska, that's for sure.

TG: yeah, it's about my troll. he's currently got himself stuck onto the ceiling with his stupid fucking powers, and i can't get him down. wtf should i do?

EB: ah, I've had that problem before too! Just bribe him with something and he'll come down. it works everytime I do it with vriska.

(You facepalm for not thinking of that earlier)

TG: wait, you actually bribe your troll?...somehow, i've gained a new form of respect for you egbert.

EB: really? :D

TG:…i'm going to go see if bribing him works.

EB: if worse comes to worse, you could also wait til he gets tired then try to get him.

TG: now, you're sounding more like jake…i think you need to sound like you, john. copying your cousin will only mean copying his habits, then suddenly you'll trying to mack on your spidergirl troll.

EB: oh god dave, ew! I wouldn't do that to vriska, I'm her dad, not her weird boyfriend-thing…seriously, ew!

TG: yeah, sorry about that…i'm gonna go get Sollux off the ceiling now…see ya egderp

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

You turn toward your troll, and realized that the tip of his sword (yes, you believed that it was his now. You barely used the thing anyway, and it wasn't like he wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon) was right in front of your face. You probably would've realized that a while ago, but you were busy pestering Egbert. At some point of time, he must've realized that you weren't paying attention to him and had positioned the sword in front of your face so that you'd look back up…wait a minute, of course! Why didn't you think of this before? You're a fucking genius!

You pretend that you didn't see the sword, and simply turn around, sit on the couch, and turn on the TV. You heard shuffling behind you, and a few seconds later Sollux was right above you, staring down at you like a spider monkey (spiders…ugh, you're getting influenced by John's troll again. Dammit). As if he was invisible, you merely changed the channel and pretended to continue watching TV.

A few minutes later, Sollux had dropped the sword on the floor and was lifting you up with his psionics, along with a few other stray objects that had caught his eyes; knifes, your cellphone, a few smuppets (you seriously wondered why he even bothered getting those of the closet, because you know that they freak him out just as much as they freak you out), and a few things he collected here and there. You were still pretending to be ignoring him, though on the inside you were waiting.

It didn't take long for your plan to work; after about a half hour, he finally ceased using his silly psionics, which made everything, including yourself and him, tumble to the ground, with you breaking his fall. The sparks had ceased as well, something that made you sigh in relief because it'd been screwing up the TV before and you seriously didn't want Dirk to come home and blame you for a newly broken appliance (he wouldn't blame Sollux of course, because Sollux had a way of getting out of trouble easily with an adorable little smile). You could see little tears in his eyes, and you hugged him as you stood up and went back to the couch.

Your plan had worked; you'd bribed him with your attention, and it had worked. As said before, Sollux has bipolar mood swings that usually caused him to have your full attention…something he'd probably been trying to get when he was sitting on the ceiling. John's plan for bribery worked, but not in the way he'd intended; by ignoring Sollux, you were taking away his privilege of having your full attention, something that you know from the caretaking manual that trolls crave more than anything (and besides that, he's 5, and you know that what every 5 year old wants is for someone to pay attention to them). All you had to do was wait long enough for him to realize that if he throws a fit, you aren't going to indulge him, and he'd calm himself down. It wasn't exactly a plan that would work in his teenage years, but it worked now, and that's all that mattered to you.

He immediately curled up into your arms, grabbing at your shirt so that you wouldn't go anywhere. You sat back and eventually, you two fell asleep with silent apologies. Dirk would make you clean up the mess you made later.

**BE EGBERT, AT THE EGBERT RESIDENCE, AT THIS POINT IN TIME… (arrows don't work, so I use bold. :D )**

Your name is John Egbert, you're 21 years old, and you're troll has decided that today was the perfect time to hang on the ceiling. You've just finished talking with your cool friend, Dave Strider, about this same thing going on with his troll (seriously, why are everyone's trolls on ceilings today?), who you are super excited about meeting someday (because truthfully, this troll must've been something special and awesome if Dave decided to raise it).

"Vriska, please get down!" You slightly raise your voice, indicating that your actually starting to get annoyed at her behavior. She's been on that ceiling for an hour, and she looks tired, and if you left her alone she'd probably fall off and get hurt and – ugh, why couldn't you stay mad at her devilish little smile. She was laughing at you, which made you want to laugh, but right now you had to be the responsible parent, and you don't think the responsible parent would laugh along with the kid they're supposed to be arguing with.

"Never!" she replied, using 8 exclamation points, each of which she said aloud just so you'd know she said it 8 times (she was really obsessed with that number). You sighed, preparing to take drastic measures, ones you knew would get her down.

"Vriska, if you don't get down from there this instant, there will be no watching Con Air tonight." You threatened, causing her to gasp dramatically.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

"Try me" your arms were crossed against your chest as you tried to look as serious as you could. Needless to say, this made Vriska drop like a rock into your arms. You knew that according to Vriska, seeing her wonderful crush (AKA Nic Cage) in the wonderful underrated cinema classic known as Con Air was definitely worth abandoning youthful rebellion. You smiled as you held her on your lap, watching the movie together not as owner and troll, but as father and daughter.

**Lulu: End~ also, before anyone asks, I am not making this like Loophole because JOHN AND VRISKA DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! (sorry if that spoils the story for anyone). please review...if you want...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Playdate

**Lulu: yo~ I'm sorry I was gone. I was without a computer for a couple of days, so I decided to make up for that by making the chapter extra long~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO LIKES TO SINK SHIPS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ATSUSHI OKUBO. I ONLY OWN MY FOUR OCS (only one of which is slightly mentioned in this chapter).**

Your name is Dave Strider, and your troll is calm. This is very surprising, as Equius is currently going through several hundred towels proves, because for the first time ever, Sollux and Equius are set up for a play date with trolls they've never met outside of Trollian.

The reason you and Dirk had waited a while to have this play date is simple; Equius had been known to be increasingly nervous whenever a play date had the possibility of being set up, causing all the towels in the house to be used before he eventually decided not to have one out of extreme nervousness (Dirk found this to be completely adorable, while you found it amusing…except for that one time that you stepped out of the shower to find that all the towels had been used and you had to resort to having to walk around the house sopping wet, which later caused you to catch a cold…yeah, not your best day).

The sweating blue-blood was trying to decide on what to wear, and Dirk, being the fashion diva he was, "helped" by ruling out outfits that wouldn't suit him. Honestly, Dirk's pickiness is making you a little weirded out, and you think that soon Equius is either going to start crying or wet his nonexistent pants.

Your troll, meanwhile, was sitting perfectly calm and collected, wearing an outfit that Dirk would probably disapprove of once he stopped fussing with Equius's choice in shoes. Not too long ago, your family of four decided to go on a shopping trip to purchase Sollux some new clothes, and at the end of the day, you noticed that your little troll loved clothes that were in shades of red, blue, yellow, and black; this was currently shown in his choice of blue overalls covering a yellow shirt (something you were pretty sure had a bee on it because boy did he love those fucking insects), along with black socks, mismatched tennis shoes (one red and one blue, something that he'd done on purpose for reasons you can't seem to figure out), and a pair of shades that looked like 3D glasses, though your troll had insisted that they were not. You thought that he was as adorable as you could've admitted, and you had to constantly stop yourself from picking him up and squeezing the life out of him.

After 2 hours, Equius finally decided on a black tank top, black shorts, black socks, and black tennis shoes (honestly, he could've picked this outfit 3 hours ago and spared himself all of this drama, but you doubt that you could've made things simple for him). Why he picked this outfit was most likely because he was wearing it when you and Sollux were heading out the door.

It took maybe 10 to 20 minutes for the four of you to reach the park, and by the time you'd gotten there, you could already see your friends waiting for you on one of the benches. Because of busy schedules and little personal time, the only people that were available for a troll play date were the Lalonde sisters, Rose and Roxy, who usually had spare time.

Rose is a therapist, as proven by the fact that she constantly tries to get every single secret you have out of you, and then still continues to keep poking and prodding at your metaphorical psyche. To this day, you still try to keep your sentences as unrevealing as possible, but unfortunately, she still finds something to annoy you with.

Roxy, meanwhile, is a free-lance writer that spends most of her time either intoxicated or writing her actual book…or both, depending on if she needs any inspiration. Dirk has a stronger bond with Roxy, and though he's been trying to make her quit for ages, they still depend on each other more than anything (which is odd, because you thought that they're relationship would be wrecked after a certain…incident where Roxy kissed Dirk in a heated yet mostly drunken moment and he let her down gently…or at least, that's what Dirk told you when he came home afterwards. You think it probably went down a different direction, but you never question it).

The Lalonde trolls, Kanaya and Nepeta, quickly realized your existence and rushed over to greet you. Rose's troll, Kanaya, is a jade blooded 5 human year old troll that enjoys lipstick, chainsaws (you really have to wonder who introduced her to that sort of thing…), and all things fashion, which is most likely why she cringed a bit at Sollux's shoes, though thankfully the little guy didn't seem to notice. Roxy's troll, Nepeta is an olive blood who's the same age as Kanaya, and from what you've learned from Dirk, enjoys roleplaying, cats, and hunting around the Lalonde household, which thankfully is near a forest.

You immediately smirk as Nepeta pounces on Equius, who's sweating a lot but still looks overjoyed to see her in person after speaking with her for 4 to 5 months. Nepeta and Equius are "Moirails", which basically means that they're soul mates in the sense that they complete each other, but they don't tread into the troll boyfriend/girlfriend realm known as "Matesprites"…truthfully, you barely understand troll romance, you just know the things that you've learned from your care-taking manual, and from Dirk and your friends. You also watch as Sollux and Kanaya merely stare at each other in mild recognition before turning back to their more amusing siblings…well, they know each other at least.

You and Dirk leaned over the bench that Rose and Roxy were sitting on as you watched your young trolls run across the park to the playground shared by troll and human children. Nepeta and Equius proceeded to rush toward the sandbox and build a sandcastle that they deemed to be the "greatest of all sand castles". Sollux and Kanaya, meanwhile, merely stared at each other some more before deciding to play on the swings…where they merely just continued to stare at each other awkwardly and make small talk that you couldn't hear at the moment.

**BE THE AWKWARD YELLOW-BLOOD**

You are now Sollux Cap – no, Strider, you are now Sollux Strider (you really have to get used to your new last name, seriously, it's been over a month now), you're 2.3 sweeps old (which is basically 5 lame human years, but whatever), and you are currently speaking with Kanaya Lalonde in person for the first time. You honestly aren't sure how you're supposed to feel; maybe nervous? Anxious? Worried about the fact that you picked stupid overalls instead of the badass black jeans you left at home? Maybe you were supposed to feel a combination of all that…but you don't. Instead, you feel calm, weirdly and insanely calm. What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be nervous? You've been talking to this troll girl and many others for about 2 weeks, and now you've suddenly met her, you should be hysterical! You should at least be nervous.

You stare awkwardly at Kanaya, with her amusing yet so typical jade green long-sleeved shirt, black skirt, and black flats with jade green little ribbons, and you suppose that she probably has better taste in fashion than you do, which isn't really surprising (you're a young troll boy, for god's sake, what do you know about fashion?).

For the past hour that you've been in this stupid park, you and Kanaya have spoken about your individual own – parents (you both would usually say owners, but Rose and Dave treat you more like family and less like possessions), their relationships with other humans (you seriously didn't expect that your adopted parent was bi), and Kanaya's experience the trolls of Rose and Dave's other friends (in total, there were 14 other trolls that you've never met, 13 if you count meeting Damara at the vet that one time, which you really don't).

The most interesting troll you've learned about from Kanaya's explanations is Karkat, a mutant blood that belongs to someone whose name can never be remembered. Karkat was described to be severely angry all the time, though your jade-blooded friend has assured you that it's only because of his insecurities, of which he probably has many (you slightly remember meeting him once when you were still with your old owner, Clubs Deuce. Karkat had been the trolls of Deuce's boss, Spades Slick, and you honestly pitied the young troll, forced to stay around a man that probably shifted between abuse and neglect. You wonder if he'd recognize you from back then? Probably not, as at the time, you really weren't all that memorable).

This amusing little troll was apparently just as much of a shipper as Nepeta, having his own little shipping chart of how your human parents would decide upon their mates (that wouldn't really matter though; trolls care very little about family connections when they come to their full maturity…which is actually a scary thought when you think about it).

When it was your turn to talk, you at first only spoke about your interests, things she already knew from your chats with her. As time passed, however, you opened up even more, and it truly made you wonder why she was so much easier to talk with than Dave was…it took you awhile to realize that you and Kanaya were pale-flirting, and she merely chuckled when you gave a small blush at the thought. You'd never had a moirail before…you had a matesprite at one time, but you haven't seen her since you were abandoned…now, you should've been even more nervous, but you weren't. Why did this troll have such a calming effect on you?!…oh yeah, you almost forgot for a minute that you were pale-flirting.

You nearly jumped when her hand brushed up against your own, bringing you out of a confused train of thought (you're seriously going to be turning into Dave if you kept that up). You looked up to see that she was laughing and, confused, you looked over to where Equius and Nepeta had ruined their sandcastle in favor of tackling each other…needless to say, this did bring a large smile across your face.

You and Kanaya broke into a long fit of laughter as Equius and Nepeta were lectured for basically coating themselves in sand, though you could clearly see the humans trying not to smile at the sight as well.

It wasn't too long before the sun started to lower in the sky (good riddance, if someone asked you, because that stupid thing hurts your eyes all the time), and you were being pulled along back home, giving a friendly goodbye wave towards Kanaya. Today went exceptionally well, even if Equius had to take like, 3 baths to get all the sand off of him. You smiled, even though Dave was blow-drying your hair with the firey death contraption of doom (also known as the blow-dryer), and you were still smiling when you sat down at the TV with your family to watch an episode of Soul Eater, because dammit, you weren't going to miss the chance to watch your favorite anime albino and smart girl team fight against the Kishin threat. Go fucking get them Maka!

**Lulu: End~ again, sorry it took so long. also, I need some advice on how I should continue this; I currently have 2 chapter ideas that I can't decide on, but otherwise, I don't have all that many ideas. The choices are either introducing Karkat, or introducing a love triangle. If you want to tell me which one I should choose, or if you have another idea for a chapter, please PM me, because I like to hear from readers. I like you guys. also, please leave a review if you want~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crush

**Lulu: I have Chapter 5...at midnight...it took a while to write. no one specified what they wanted, so I choose the love triangle theme :3 I believe you shall enjoy with chapter very much. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR IT BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO LIKES TO SINK SHIPS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY FOUR OCS (none of which are in this chapter).**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are not happy. You are, in fact, extremely furious…well, maybe you're just a little upset…no, wait, you should be angry, like really, totally, extremely angry! You should be leading an angry path of death and destruction, you're so mad…but you're not.

Instead, you've been pulled into a tea part – Sorry, "ghost summons" (you've been told that, despite the immense amount of Earl Gray you've been drinking, you are not at a tea party, which is utter bull, but you aren't going to ruin their enthusiasm and risk having to sit in the corner again. God do you hate that fucking corner) by your new troll friend, Aradia, and her occasionally amusing adoptive human, Jake (you learned from Kanaya that he'd dated Dirk once, though somehow that didn't surprise you by the way they greeted each other…it took a while for Dirk to let go of Jake's hand).

The idea of a ghost summoning was made by Aradia (you've learned that she apparently loves ghosts and archeology…and can be a little bit creepy when she thinks that you're not paying attention) and was made worse by Equius, who brought out the tea set that he'd received from Nepeta (the tea pot was dark blue with black horses on it…she really knows her moirail like the back of her hand). Now, you were at a girly excuse for a ghost summonings, and you were mentally cursing at Dave and Dirk for leaving you to face this alone.

It was true that you had noticed that the amount of food in the house had lessened slightly ever since you were adopted, so you know that they're probably working hard for your sake, which would leave you completely touched if you weren't frightened as hell of the crystal ball sitting in the middle of the table (seriously, that thing has just been sitting there, and for reasons unknown, it creeps the fuck out of you).

You turned toward Aradia and actually tried to look at her for the first time (you've just been glancing at her a bit until now). She looked just like any other troll; gray skin, long black hair, horns that for her were curled like a ram's, and yellow eyes that wouldn't be filled in with her rust-colored blood until she fully matured…whenever that happened (she's the same age as you, but you swear that she's been switching between acting like a child and an old woman this whole time). Somehow though, she looked like she was so much more than that…she looked beautiful, and you blushed a bit when you realized it.

You've met very few trolls in your time with Dave; these trolls include Kanaya, Nepeta, and Equius. These trolls each have some meaning in your life; Nepeta has acted like a sister to you, Kanaya is your moirail (and in your opinion, she's the best one ever), and Equius is your brother…cousin…whatever the heck he is (troll family relations are hard, especially since you can't figure out if Dirk is your uncle or your other adoptive father).

Aradia is more beautiful than any of them to you though (she ties with Kanaya, but beats her slightly), and you recognize her somehow from your days with Deuce (you remember that she was the troll of Diamonds Droog…he actually took pretty good care of her, and you think he probably regretted having to get rid of her). She was even more recognizable when she was wearing her fedora, the one that Droog had given to her, but you were cautious enough not to mention it.

Apparently, you weren't the only one that realized how pretty Aradia was…that was probably why Equius brought out his tea set. That horse-loving blue-blood has been drooling over Aradia since she showed up, and you felt a combination of disgust (it was not pretty to see that sweaty moron swoon over a rust-blood that his blood color has sworn to hate…it was actually pretty pathetic…you really should pity him…) and jealousy (how dare she pay more attention to him than you?! You've known her longer, so she was your find first and he should back off…forever…like "never touch her again even with a ten foot pole" forever). Needless to say, the sparks you've been sending Equius's way weren't exactly on accident like you said they were.

You decide to focus when you realize that the tea has been put away and that Aradia has her hand on the crystal ball, her eyes shut, looking focused and concentrative. It was probably time to begin the "ghost summoning" or whatever it is you're doing. You allow Jake to pull your hand into the middle of the circle onto the crystal ball…and then you decided to have a little fun. You allowed some of your static electricity to flow into the ball, making red and blue swirls that seemed to captivate not only your crush, but also Equius and Jake (yeah, that's right, you're way more impressive than your brot – cousi – that other troll that lives in your house). You're now satisfied with your skills, holding you head high, not even caring anymore that your guardians aren't here…

**BE THE INSUFFERABLE PRICK**

You are now Dave Strider, and you are completely exhausted. You've been working ever since you got to work 9 hours ago, and you still have about 3 more until you're free to go. It seems like a lot of work, but for the promotion you've been lusting after, it'll be worth it. You've been trying to get this promotion for months already, and getting Sollux only motivated you to do this. You've been working so hard that you've forgotten to go grocery shopping a couple of times, causing Dirk to take up getting something everytime he came back (sometimes he even came back with apple juice…you love him so much for that, he's the best bro ever).

You kind of regret leaving Jake alone with your trolls for so long, especially since you think that Equius has gained a bit of an interest in Aradia…but he was the only one free for babysitting (he comes back to Tallcircle Town a couple of times a year, though for the rest of the time he's traveling all across the globe with his grandfather), and Dirk has been working hard enough, he couldn't have Sollux and Equius with him all the time…it would only make them worry, just as much as he worries you.

Dirk can often hide his emotions, but you can tell that he's probably even more tired than you are; he works longer hours for a promotion with a paycheck larger than anything you could ever make, and he doesn't get away from the trolls long enough to take a nap…you wonder if he's even been sleeping. Probably not, since you haven't really been doing too much sleep either, and he's always worse than you when it comes to insomnia (has he even been eating? You've noticed that he's been getting thinner lately, and he was already skinny before you both started throwing yourselves into work like this…you should really make him eat something when you both get home, he usually just keeps dropping you off at the apartment before he goes off grocery shopping).

You snap out of your long mental rant to see that an hour had passed and you've been majorly DJ-ing on autopilot…you really need to sleep when you get home. You doubt that you'll really get it, but you can hope, right?

**BE THE PRINCE OF HEART**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you doubt that you're going to get any sleep tonight. You've been working for exactly 14 hours, and in 2 more you have to end your shift, then pick up Dave to take him home (because gog knows that if you let him walk home again he's going to pick up another troll to bring home…not that you don't like Sollux, it's just that Dave bringing home every stray he sees would probably either turn them into old cat ladies or get them kicked out…or both, depending on the opinion of the landlord). After dropping him off at the apartment, you'll have to go to the grocery store again (your fridge is empty because Dave keeps forgetting to fill it), before coming home, taking a shower, changing into your work clothes, and then going through the cycle once again.

It's the cycle you've been sticking to for the past two weeks, and you think Dave is actually starting to worry for you (you're not sure if the trolls are too, as they easily get distracted and don't really notice as much as they should). You probably should be concerned for your own health, but you'd rather work your ass off for a promotion that promises better hours than your current job.

You know that it's a bit more fun with Horuss, one of your bros (aka one of your BFFs, but if you even dared to try saying that the world would probably explode from the massive "wtf" overload) working with you, there was a downside to it; Horuss never shuts up, ever. It's seriously gotten bad enough sometimes that you have had to wear earplugs to work to stop hearing his constant chatter (which is kind of a bad thing to do in your line of work, but whatever) about horses and Rufioh, who's been dating him for the past 5 years (you admit that he's kind of hot, but…he's not really your type. Horuss can keep him).

Someone shakes your shoulder, and you break from your trance long enough to look up. Tiredly, you look through your shades to see your boss, who looks like he's scanning your current state of health with disapproval, and yet also a bit of pride. He sees you, and knows how hard you're working…yet at the same time, he's probably pissed at how shitty you look right now while you're trying not to fall asleep in your chair.

"Mr. Strider, my office, now!" he tells you in his usual booming yet stern voice that wakes you up completely…well, sort of. You follow him into his office and sit in the chair across from his desk, seriously hoping you weren't going to get fired from nearly falling asleep on the job.

"Mr. Strider, it's come to my attention that you've been working harder than usual. You've been showing a great amount of work ethic ever since I hired you, and I'm glad to say that I'm promoting you. Congratulations." You smile bigger than you ever have in probably your whole lifetime as you shake your boss's hand, giving more than a few "thank you" s as he sends you off for the day, giving you tomorrow off to get your head on straight again (even he noticed how bad you were, jegus…).

You drive down to the place where Dave works to see him already in the parking lot, smiling just as wide as you are. It looks like you weren't the only one promoted tonight…you decide to let the un-Strider like behavior of yourself and your brother slide for tonight.

Everything was right as you and Dave parked in your usual spot, flew up flights of stairs, then finally opened your apartment door…to see Sollux and Equius fighting like two wild dogs. Fabulous, this makes you 100 times happier…not. You are quick in picking up Equius and holding him away from Sollux, who somehow ended up in Dave's grasp. Looking down, you see Jake is hiding under the table like a scared little kitten (that would be adorable if you weren't paying attention to other things), meanwhile Aradia looks confused yet also slightly amazed (you don't really blame her, as their fight kind of looked like a fireworks show a few minutes ago).

"Go. It's alright to come back if you want, but we need to talk with them" you say to Jake, who nods, crawls out from under the table, then takes Aradia and leaves, giving a courteous good-bye wave. Once your ex leaves the room, you look down to Equius, who's glaring angrily at Sollux (who's pretty much doing the same thing). You look at Dave, who looks back at you, and a silent agreement is made as you head over to the couch, changing it into its futon form.

"What the…?" Sollux looks at you confused as he tries to figure out what the hell you and Dave are thinking about.

"Nap time" You and Dave say in unison, causing your trolls to immediately begin squirming. You allow Equius to squirm in your arms as you lie down on the bed with Dave soon joining you. Eventually, your trolls give up trying to flee, and soon fall asleep as you and Dave both collapse in exhaustion. That's it, you've received your new revelation; everything can be solved with naps. Everything.

**Lulu: End~ Who do you think Aradia will choose? You'll probably find out soon enough...please leave a review, I like those OuO thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mutant-Blood

**Lulu: yo~ sorry this took so long, but I wanted to make it perfect. it's finally the chapter you've been waiting for; the introduction of the adorable mutant-blood we all know and love. I made it extra sad, just for you :3 Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO RECENTLY ALLOWED A SHIP TO FURTHER SAIL IN THE SEAS OF FANGIRLINESS(AKA JohnRoxy). I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (one of them is used in this chapter) ENJOY.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas (actually, due to switching legal guardians, your name should be Karkat Taylor, but your "parent" has allowed you to keep you original name), and you just woke up screaming again. You most likely had another nightmare, something you have many of…especially when you forget to sleep in your recuperacoon.

Along with your recuperacoon, you have 3 piles that you tend to accidentally fall asleep on (you usually suffer from insomnia, so when you're tired, you're really tired); you have these piles because you usually never know when you're going to collapse from exhaustion (which is usually a problem for you), and you like having a pile close by to crawl to before you pass out.

You were currently on your pile in the living room (which is kept together in a dog bed that your parent bought you on your request), and you looked around the room…just to make sure he wasn't there. You know it's completely silly, looking around for an owner that you were taken from, but you just can't help it anymore.

His name is Spades Slick, he was tall with a fake eye and arm, and he was scariest human you've ever met. He had killed your lusus, Crabdad, before he picked you up and got pushed into raising you by the rest of the group. You knew that everyone in the Midnight Crew had a troll except for their boss, and you had become his new pet…and you had hated it with every fiber of your being.

He was usually a neglectful man, leaving little food in the house to begin with, and when he drank that funny stuff he kept in the glass cabinet in the kitchen (the one that was always wide open, though you weren't stupid enough to try drinking it because of the beating that would've happened afterwards) he was mean to you, giving you cuts and bruises that his right-hand man, Diamonds Droog, would patch up in the morning (you somehow liked Diamonds Droog the best out of all of them; he was polite to you, and he helped you out a lot, and sometimes you even got to play with his troll, Aradia. She was nice, if not a bit creepy). You hated him, you hated him so much, but the hate was platonic, as you wouldn't give your caliginous quadrant to an ass like him.

There were very few times when he was actually nice to you. You remember there was a time where he'd been really happy and he'd brought back a bunch of food, and you were even allowed to have some! Your eyes sparkled that day with a joy you hadn't felt up until that point…and then, the moment ended just as quickly as it began. He went back to going on very few shopping trips and allowing you to starve (you learned later that he'd been happy while dating a woman named Ms. Paint, though she'd broken up with him sometime later). There was also that one 12th Perigee (humans seem to call it Christmas), when that vile man had given you the greatest gift you'd ever received from him; it was a sickle, and though it was rusty and old, you were amazed by the sharp and dangerous weapon (you're still mad that bastard never taught you how to use it like he promised).

All in all, Slick was a bad man that had very few good moments, and you remember that day when he didn't come back. You waited for him by the window, angry that he was late to come home (usually he was back at least by 2 am). As the days went on, you waited and waited, ignoring your empty stomach and lack of sleep, for some sign that the bastard was ever coming back…and then finally, after a week or two (you couldn't really remember on account that everything was fairly fuzzy), a few men dressed in blue smashed the door open and stormed in. You hid from the men as long as you could, but eventually they caught you under the couch. They took a lot of things in plastic bags, claiming it to be "evidence". You learned that Slick had gotten arrested for something really bad, and the blue suited men (police officers) were here to collect anything that could be used for court, including yourself.

Somehow, you were never used for what they wanted to use you for, then there was a mix up with some documents and, instead of being euthanized (usually the fate of trolls used as evidence), you were thrown into a shelter to be adopted. All you had was the long t-shirt that you were wearing (it was one of Slick's old ones that he didn't use anymore), and your sickle, which you kept very close to you (odd, yes, but it was the only thing you had left). For reasons unknown, no one bothered going after you, and in the shelter, you were close to being euthanized anyway. No one wanted to take you, as you were a mutant-blood, a freak, with a bad attitude and a colorful vocabulary to match it (that child that pulled on your tail one too many times for him to be forgiven).

You remember the date you were going to be killed, scared and alone…you were so lonely that day, because you knew that no one wanted you, and you hated that more than anything else…and then, a miracle occurred; someone looked at you. They didn't look at your anger, your blood, your lanky form; they just looked at you and you alone, and then…and then they adopted you, they adopted you and saved you from death. You remember your eyes going wide and tears falling from your face for the first time since you were a wriggler, because you were actually being accepted by someone who wanted to know you, someone who wanted to take care of you.

And now, you were living at that person's house, sitting in a pile she allowed you to make…and you were scared out of your wits by a large booming noise and a sudden flash of light. There was a thunderstorm going on, no wonder you couldn't get back to sleep…maybe you try to go to your recuperacoon, that'll probably block out the noise.

You slowly tip-toed across the living room, looking left and right over and over again for any signs of enemies. By the time you'd almost reached the stairs, you thought you were save…and then another roll of thunder sent you diving under the kitchen table, as the kitchen is the room conveniently next to the stairs. You decided to wait for the storm to pass under the safety under this table, because nothing can hurt you as long as you're under here…the growl of thunder and lightning causes you to tremble uncontrollably, and you're scared and ashamed that you're scared of something as stupid as thunderstorms.

You hear the fridge open and close, and a few moments later, you see your own – parent (you see her as more of an older sister than a parent) sitting on her haunches, blood red eyes staring straight at your trembling form, a glass of milk in her hands. Her name is Aiyana Taylor, but everyone calls her Ai (or else), and she's been taking care of you rather well for someone who's never had a troll before.

She hands the glass to you, and you drink the warm milk greedily, calming down enough to stop quivering like a coward. When you've finished, she takes the empty glass to the sink and resolves to watch it later before going back to you, waiting.

When the thunder returns, you dash to her and allow yourself to be scooped up into her arms. She says nothing as you walks upstairs, allowing you to play with some of her blonde hair as it moves toward and away from you with each step.

When you reached her respite block (aka her bedroom…you've mixed human terms with your own troll terms), she let you down on the floor for you to make your own decision; would you enter recuperacoon, which is next to the window, or would you share the human bed with her, as she can protect you from the monsters that could hurt you in the dark…you made your decision rather quickly. She allowed you to crawl into her arms, and as you curled up next to her, you could feel her fingers lightly running through your hair, sending you into a calm and peaceful slumber. You were happy that you made the right decision.

**Lulu: End~ now for a brief description of my OC :3 if you don't want to read it, you can just skip over it.**

**Ai: red eyes, blonde hair, fair skinned. her named is based off of the term "Artificial Intelligence" (aka AI, therefore the name Ai), and she oddly enough represents Anger/Hatred (she's just as Tsundere as Karkat is, maybe even more so). She adopted Karkat because he seemed to be similar to herself, and he is one of the few people/trolls that she shows her true self to (again, Tsundere, very sweet girl on the inside :3 ). She's very interested in warfare, and allows Karkat to watch romantic films with her on occasion (she has slight interest in them, but not as much as Karkat, who is obsessed with them). In this fanfic, she works as a chef, and she's a really good cook.**

**Lulu: and that is Ai~ again, it's a brief description, as she's the first OC to be introduced. please leave a review and thank you for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day of Troll School

**Lulu:...this took way too long to be excusable. I'm sorry...but, at least the theme fits with current events. Lots of people (not me yet) are going back to school soon, so I wrote a first day of school chapter :3 *Didn't actually realize the connection till I was done writing it. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO IS REALLY ENJOYING HIS NEW POTENTIAL SHIP (aka JohnRoxy). I ALSO DO NOT OWN LOONEY TUNES, POKEMON, AND/OR MY LITTLE PONY. THOSE ARE ALL OWNED BY SOME OTHER PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (one of them is mentioned a couple of times). ENJOY.**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are getting ready for your first day of troll school. That's right, thanks to several riots from people who believe that trolls should be treated like humans (you have mixed feelings about these people; you like not being a pet, yet at the same time they're always trying to come over to see if Dave is raising you right…and yeah, it's probably good for the poorly treated trolls who need to find new parents, but you like having Dave as a guardian, and you don't want to have to find another home) there are actually schools for trolls, and only for trolls.

It might seem like racism (like, the kind between two completely different species, not whatever other kind of racism that humans have seemingly invented in order to fuck themselves over), but in truth, you're glad that you don't have to go to school with human kids; they'd probably try to pull at your horns and your tail, or maybe they'd steal your glasses and eat them or something. You don't know what 5 year old human children are capable of, and you do not want to find out.

You struggle with your shoe laces as Equius is once again running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. Just like with every formal occasion (the first day of school is probably the most formal event we'll go to this year), Equius is struggling to find an outfit that he'll impress people in, and he annoys you constantly because you've already gotten ready early and you have to wait for him to do the same…also, you have to wait for Dave and Dirk, but they at least know what they're wearing to work (or at least you hope so, you do not want to be late).

After about a half-hour, you couldn't take it anymore, and you decided to force Equius into a pair of blue jeans, a black male tank top (it's so much more fun to say that instead of "wife-beater") with a blue Sagittarius symbol on it, black socks, and black boots that you had to help tie (last time he tried to tie shoes, he ended up ripping the laces in half on accident…you should really advise Dirk to get him some more shoes without laces…or at least, shoes with steel laces). You were wearing something similar; blue jeans, a yellow and black striped with a cute bee on it (you love bees), black socks, and your traditional mismatched red and blue sneakers whose laces you could actually tie (this somehow made you feel superior to Equius, especially since you're older than him by like…6 human months? That's at least how much it was. Human months are complicated).

After waking Dirk and Dave up with your psionics (they'd yell at you for that later…but it'd still be worth it), time seemed to speed up as you and your troll bro (You and Equius are apparently troll bros) watched morning cartoons while waiting for your guardians (you don't like calling Dave your lusus because it doesn't feel right) to get their asses moving (why didn't you think of this 3 hours ago?). Just as the intelligent rabbit Bugs Bunny once again outsmarted his rival, the dimwitted hunter Elmer Fudd, Dave tapped your shoulder, his hair still wet as he barely just got out of the shoulder, and tells you that you have to get going.

Another 30 minutes pass by, and you are standing in front of your new school, with Equius beside you and Dave and Dirk behind you as they try to usher you both in. You barely payed attention to the exterior of the red brick school building as you took a deep breath and slowly turned the silver handle of the front door of the school. Human and troll parents alike are pushing their little troll into their classrooms, though you know there are only two specific classes for kindergartener trolls like you; there was the Low-blood class, and the High-blood class.

Again, an outsider looking in would probably think that this was some form of racism based on the hemo-spectrum humans seem to hate with a passion…but in reality, this was just a way of protecting you. High-blooded trolls, no matter what age they are, tend to be violent…like really, really violent, especially towards trolls that were a blood color lower than theirs; by separating the violent high-bloods from the weaker, more docile low-bloods, the teachers were not only saving themselves from future scratches from fights, but they'd also be saving several lives from the soon-to-be-if-not-already psychopaths. It was a shame that you and Equius had to separate though…it killed you to say this, but you were actually nervous about the fact that you'd be separated from him all day.

You feel yourself being led by Dave to your classroom, and you're surprised by not one, not two, but three familiar faces in your new classroom. Because there are only twelve different sections of the hemo-spectrum (eleven if you don't count the few lime-bloods that are being driven to near extinction), Green-bloods like a certain pair of trolls you know are allowed into the Low-blood classroom…and you suddenly become a lot happier when you realize that both Nepeta and Kanaya are in your class, along with…with…Aradia. Your face immediately becomes a bright yellow, and you unconsciously cover your cheeks with your hands. You also see Tavros and Karkat, and though you haven't seen them in a long time (the last time they'd seen each other was the last meeting the Midnight Crew had before they had to give all of you up), it felt like only yesterday that the four of you (that included Aradia) were quietly playing go fish (or Pokémon…it all depended on if Tavros brought enough cards for all of you to play with) in the corner while the adults talked about things you didn't dare to comprehend.

Dave seems to smile (which he'd deny in any court) as you left his side to join your friends in playing with some interesting blocks that were many different shapes. You feel like you're forgetting something as Dave slides your backpack into your cubby (it has your name on it…suddenly you feel special), waves goodbye, and leaves you to have fun with your friends.

BE THE SWEATY STRIDER

Your name is Equius Strider, and you are extremely uncomfortable. You are in a situation where you don't know anyone…seriously, not even Kanaya or Nepeta is here to reassure you. You feel lonely as you play with one of the My Little Pony toys that Dirk was generous enough to allow you to bring. No one has looked at you, despite your high blood color, because everyone is just as high on the hemo-spectrum, most of them even higher.

Your brother was currently in the other room, probably having fun with the friends you both shared, and you doubt that anyone you know online actually comes here…I mean, probably everyone you know said they did, but some of them you really couldn't believe about much of anything. You knew at least 2 trolls that claimed they were pirates…and at one point, you actually believed them until Dirk told you that piracy stopped becoming a popular career choice in the 18th century…that, along with many other things (vampires, lionesses, lawyers…) caused you to be very untrustworthy of most of the stuff your allies said.

And yet…there were a few trolls that seemed familiar to you. A teal-blood with bright red shades was currently licking a few of the other trolls, who recoiled in disgust. She reminded you of gallowsCalibrator, the troll who claimed that she stared into the sun for a long period of time, causing her to go blind (troll eyes are very sensitive to the sun, and she hadn't been wearing any eye protection). Because blind trolls mostly rely on their sense of smell and taste, it would make sense if that was her…but it probably wasn't. It was probably a different blind troll, and you were probably just as alone as you thought…or at least, that's what you expected until someone tapped you on the shoulder. For a second you thought it was Dirk, but then you remembered that your guardian had already left…

Standing directly behind you was a smiling purple blood, truly a sight to behold. Those with purple blood were usually angry trolls that could at any time snap someone else's neck without hesitation…but this troll seemed different. This purple-blood, with his hair a mess and his face covered in a white paint that you've never seen anyone wear before, was smiling with no malice, his eyes displaying complete calm…this somehow comforted you and freaked you out at the same time. Now that you like about it, he sort of reminds you of…of…

"terminallyCapricious?" you hope that you remembered the correct friend this time (Kanaya had been severely angry the one time you had gotten hers wrong at your first meeting), though it's probably not even him…

"Nice to finally meet you in person, CT bro" you smile widely back at him, he remembered you! Though he didn't actually know your name, he still knew who you were. This makes you at least 413% happier.

"E-Equius…My n-name is Equius Strider" you hold out your hand for him to shake, but instead he fist-bumps you.

"Gamzee Makara…though technically, it's Gamzee Smith. My human lusus allows me to use my old last name though. Can I call you Equibro?"

"That would be highly inappropriate…though I suppose I could allow it" Gamzee seemed content with your reply as you and he began to discuss your other online friends. Apparently you were wrong about being alone; other than yourself and Gamzee, you'd been alerted that Terezi, Vriska, Eridan, and Feferi were also here (you knew Vriska's real name from listening to the Dave human chat with the John human…but the other names were given to you by your friend, who pretty much knows almost everyone's names by now…surprising, since he barely remembered yours from your chats together).

By the time that afternoon had strolled around, you didn't want to leave; Terezi had in fact been the blind girl you'd seen earlier, and though she seemed only mildly interesting in your "blueberry blood", you still enjoyed listening to her talk about the "candy red" troll that you could only identify as Karkat Vantas…another troll you hadn't met in person, but the only one of your friends that used gray test. Huh, so that was what his blood color was…you try not to grimace at the mention of what you believe to be an awful color.

Vriska and Eridan allowed you and the rest of your group to play pirates with them. You were on Vriska's "ship"…and even if you were only given the job of "steering the ship" (you thought you looked really dumb doing that), the fact that you'd been given a part in the little game somehow filled you with pride (because seriously, without someone driving the ship, it would crash into an iceberg or something! Those things were massive hazards, as proven by Titanic).

Gamzee's childlike innocence made you want to do two things; firstly, it made you want to lecture him about the fact that because he's a high-blood, he really should know better than to try licking the electrical socket…you thank whatever higher power there is that the socket has been troll proofed (or at least Gamzee-proof…everyone else seemed to already know how to remove the protector on it). Secondly, his behavior also made you want to mother him…he was constantly not looking where he was going, running into walls and bookshelves and sometimes he even tripped over his own feet (you'd tie his shoes if you weren't able to snap shoelaces…). Judging by the way other trolls look at him, you don't think you're the only one that feels that latter opinion either.

And then…there was Feferi. She was a fuchsia blood, truly the highest of the high, and yet she acted as though she was just as normal as everyone else. She wore a black t-shirt with the pink sign of Pisces adorning it's center, a skirt of bright green, blue, and pink (a strange color combination that surprisingly suited her well), and shoes whose color matched her blood perfectly. She was…perfect, in the sense of a word, and your feelings for her might even rival your feelings for Aradia…and you are overjoyed by the fact that she enjoys chatting with you over silly little things that you wouldn't notice otherwise.

Your group mildly payed attention to what you were taught by your troll teacher (you somehow learned all of this already from television and your general backgrounds…all except for Gamzee, who was mesmerized by the concept of learning two different alphabets at once…Human English and Troll), and before you even realized it, school was over, you had grabbed your backpack from your cubby, and you were waiting for Dave to pick you up (Dirk was currently still at work, but he let Dave have the car today in order to pick you and Sollux up…your troll bro said that their guardians were probably going to set something up with one of the other human adults soon enough).

You watched as, one by one, your friends were picked up by their respective human guardians. Feferi, the sweet, adorable troll (you would deny saying this in any courtroom…because that's how Striders do things), along with Vriska, was picked up first by a young black-haired woman wearing a fedora (you could only assume that this was the Jane human that Dirk chatted with on Pesterchum). Not too long afterwards, a strange man (seriously, who is this person?) came and picked up Eridan, Gamzee, and Terezi, all of whom gave you a fond farewell before they departed.

When Dave finally came to pick you up, he'd already grabbed Sollux and was now waiting for you to put away what you were playing with (what? He took a long time) so that you could leave. You politely waved goodbye to your teacher, who smiled as you left while she picked up some of the toys the other troll children left on the floor. After you were buckled into the car (you could buckle yourself in, but you didn't want to break anything), you watched the world go by as you were driven home, your backpack sitting comfortably in your lap. Today was your first day of troll school…and it was, in a word, perfect. Frightening at the start, but still indeed perfect...and by the immense amount of chatter that Sollux seems to be creating (he's usually the quiet one, wow), he had a perfect day as well. You like this school thing and you can't wait to back tomorrow.

**Lulu: End~ Someone suggested that in the love triangle Sollux x Aradia x Equius, Sollux x Aradia would prevail...so I made a new shipping chart and brought in one of the other Equius pairings that I deeply enjoy; Equius x Feferi. I don't know why, but somehow watching Equius freak out over a high-blood girl is so adorable to me that I couldn't let that opportunity be passed up. PM me if you have any chapter ideas, or leave a review to tell me your opinion of this so far...or both. I love reviews and PMs :3 thank you~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Purple-Blooded Clown

**Lulu: this time I actually got a chapter in on time :D it's a sucky chapter though. I'm going to be putting in these sort of introductory chapters inbetween our adventures with Sollux so that we can look into the lives of our other Petstuck friends~ don't worry, once I run out of OCs to introduce, I'll have new chapters with people you guys care about. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN FAYGO AND/OR SAILOR MOON. I ONLY OWN MY FOUR OCS (two of which are used in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Gamzee Makara (legally Gamzee Smith), and you're currently enjoying one of the greatest unrealized desserts of all time, one that's been your favorite since you created it; it's the Makara's special sopor slime pie. One day, back when you still had a lot of mean voices in your head, you accidentally swallowed a bit of sopor…and it was the best thing you ever motherfucking tasted. Ever since that day, you've made many sopor recipes for yourself (over motherfuckers didn't really appreciate it when you tried to give them some), but your favorite will always be that sweet, delicious pie (you've often claimed that you don't pick favorites, but with this you can make an exception).

You look around in a daze, wondering as to where your human lusus has run off. You hope that you didn't hurt him again; you've been doing that a lot on accident lately, and though he usually seems fine, you can always smell the candy red blood dripping from his open wounds. You really don't know how he can stand living with you; you may look innocent at times, but you know that without the sopor you'd probably be running around causing havoc…that might be why he's allowing you to take it. He's taken you to a doctor about it before, and while terrified that poor man, he still told your chill bro that you needed to be weaned off the stuff in your later years, else it'd cause massive brain damage or some shit like that (you weren't really paying all that much attention).

Despite the doctor's advice, however, he still allows you to have a certain amount of sopor each day…you've learned to ration it well enough to use it for both sleep and food. He has you eat human foods as well, though it's nothing that'll hurt you very much (he's been very careful with you to see if you have any allergies…so far, there hasn't been any allergy attacks to date, but you're pretty sure he's always conscious about your diet just in case).

Speak of the human devil (you don't really know if trolls have their own version of the devil or not), your guardian has once again snuck up on you. He smiles at you, but that's not much of a surprise; this motherfucker is always smiling, just like you are, and though it's a bit too fake for your liking, it fits him well.

His name is Camron Smith (you've heard from a friend that one of his lusus spelled his name incorrectly on the birth certificate and didn't bother changing it…everyone just calls him Cam), and hair is black, like yours, though while yours is sticking all over the place, he combs his down fairly well, even if it covers his purple eyes (they mirror your blood so well, and you always have the urge to touch them whenever you see them). His skin is pale, but it's riddled with scars that are usually hidden by his clothing, some of them given by you and others…not so much (you've never asked about them, only because he'd probably ask the same question about your own scars…and you don't want to talk about that yet). It must've been early in the morning, because he was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand.

You flinch at his touch when he wipes your cheek with a napkin (he makes things like that appear from nowhere a lot…), and you become even more surprised when he scoops you up into his arms. Clinging to him, you voice your confusion and he chuckles.

"Karkat and Ai are coming over today, remember? We have to get cleaned up or else they'll hose us down again" you both simultaneously grimace over the memory.

One day, Cam had forgotten that Ai was visiting and had forgotten to get you both cleaned up…the result was Ai and Karkat coming over, finding you both filthy, and they proceeded to drag you both out into the unused backyard and blast you with a hose until you were clean…you and he had declared it the worst bath in history, so you always tried to remember when those two were coming so you could prepare. Still, you still wagged your tail, excited.

Karkat was coming over to play. He wasn't a potential matesprite or kismesis (he was at one point, your moirail, but that had been a long time ago, and it hadn't lasted very long)…he was something much better. He was your best bro, the one that would always listen to you even if your moirail was busy (you say Karbro much more than Tavbro due to the fact that the latter's human lusus, Jade, often forgot of your lusus's existence…surprisingly, a lot of people did). When you were still the pet of…him, Karkat would comfort you while your owners fought each other endlessly (this happened a lot, as you were usually sent out with the Felt as a decoy…you were not treated well). You smile at the memories as Cam carries you up the stairs (carefully mind you…there was one occasion where you were angry on the stairs and it didn't end well…even if he says it's fine now).

Before you realize much of anything, you're out of your clothes and have joined Cam in the bathtub upstairs (you've gotten his clothes wet one too many times during these silly baths for him not to join you). He scrubbed at your hair, getting out the dried Faygo, slime, and other mysterious things that somehow got into it (you never know how any of that gets in there…it's just one of those miracles that you love just as much as life…which is also a miracle…you really like miracles). He's careful around your horns, knowing they're extreme sensitivity (you've bitten and scratched him a few times, and unlike most of the people that have tried to care for you, he learns).

A half hour passes, and you're suddenly dried off, wearing a long black t-shirt and a pair of gray polka dot sweatpants (how does that motherfucker move so fast? So many motherfucking miracles…). He helps you with your make-up, knowing it's extremely important to you, and you smile when you hear the doorbell ring. Jumping up and down impatiently, you basically glomp (aka tackle) Karkat when you see him. You hear him growl under you, and you smile, ignoring the more intimate human greetings between Cam and Ai (Karkat has told you before that they're matesprites). After the initial greetings, you did what you usually do when Karbro comes over; a marathon of romcoms mixed with anime.

When evening came, the humans were lying on the couch (both had fallen asleep at some point during the night), and you and Karkat were sitting on the floor, mesmerized by Sailor Moon and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask (you've probably watched this about a million times, but neither of you mind). You feel yourself drifting off, your head on Karkat's shoulder (he's too into the show to be yelling at you), and you smile in content at the fact that your motherfucking best friend will still be here tomorrow.

**Lulu: End~ now for a description of Camron~ (though he was probably mostly explained in the chapter anyway)**

**Camron: purple eyes, black hair, pale skinned. his name is based on the word "Camcorder" (as you could probably tell, 3 out of the 4 OCs will have names based on Technology), and he represents Joy/Happiness (he's a bit Yandere, but not too much...he's not Yuno level, but he can be protective when he needs to be). Cam had found Gamzee after the latter had been abandoned by his old owner (aka Lord English), and had adopted him because they were similar (in the sense that both had suffered in a way that they couldn't stop at the time). He enjoys collecting masks, is very encouraging towards Gamzee (he's found no reason to punish him before), and they both will occasionally sit down to watch movies together, usually ones based off of plays. In this fic, Cam works as an average actor (usually in theater, but on occasion he takes minor roles in movies), and he's always been mesmerized by the theater (he's very talented in acting). Cam is also Ai's boyfriend (matesprite)**

**Lulu: and that is Cam~ I'm honestly not sure how I write some of the things I do...I live a normal life, with normal parents, and yet on a good day, I could probably write something that could make you cry your eyes out. I'm just that weird :3 thank you for reading and please PM me if you have any ideas or just review to tell me my progress so far. thank you~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Stunt

**Lulu: I have made chapter 9...and it is extra dramatic, just for you guys :3 I hope you enjoy it**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE...AND IS SOMETIMES DRAWN BY CALIBORN (again, a character owned by Andrew Hussie)...I ALSO DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of which are in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are about to attempt one of the most dangerous and stupid stunts of your life. How you ended up in this really tall tree, with the streets swirling below you, you will never know (you think it had something to do with the manipulation of a certain Vriska Egbert…), but now you're here, and there's only one thing to do; jump. That's right, you have to jump off this really tall tree and hope that your psionics will be able to catch you before you face-plant…and if you fail, you'll not only face-plant really hard, breaking several (if not all) of the bones in your body, you'll also look like an idiot in front of everyone, especially Aradia.

There are many things riding on this; the love of Aradia, bragging rights, not looking like a total wuss…you'll realize later that all of these reasons are stupid, but for now, you're fearless, you're brave, you're going to jump…and then, like the idiot you are, you look down. It's a long way down to the backyard of the Lalonde residence (Roxy was supposed to be watching all of you until Rose got home, but she was currently…passed out on the ground thanks to something Vriska slipped into her drink…you will never ask what that is, but you'll never eat or drink in front of an Egbert again, ever)…and you suddenly don't like the looks of this. You could run into a tree branch, you could forget your psionics and get yourself killed, you could get severe brain damage like – no, you couldn't remember him, not now, not after all the time you spent trying to forget him…anyways, there was a lot of things that could go wrong, too many things…and yet, you still had to do it, else you look like a coward forever. You had to live up to the Strider name (Equius didn't and you had to make up for him too).

You hear voices below as you take another step towards the end of the branch. Most of what you hear is a bunch of little trolls saying "Do it, do it", something you kind of expected from them…but you also kind of see Kanaya shaking her head in disapproval, the fear in her eyes. You can hear Tavros mumbling "Um…that's really dangerous", Feferi trying to explain to her companions that "He could get hurt!", Karkat screaming "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING JUMP STRIDER! CLIMB DOWN THIS INSTANT SO THAT I CAN FUCKING HIT YOU FOR BEING SO FUCKING STUPID AS TO TAKE A FUCKING BET, YOU ASSFUCK!"(Ah, KK, you and your colorful language)…and you faintly hear the plea of "Sollux, please don't jump…" from Aradia, who looks extremely scared for you. She can see your fear too (you left your shades down below…they were your precious 3D Strider shades, and you didn't want to break them), she knows that you don't want to do this…and she's praying for your safety, praying that you won't jump…and you almost don't.

You really didn't want to jump, and were tempted to just turn around and climb down…but then, you think of Equius. Vriska said that if you didn't do it, she'd order Equius to…and he'd do it. You know how he is with orders (following them to the fucking letter, he'll probably get off on them when he gets older), and nothing, not even the danger of death, would stop him from doing this if someone told him to (he was just that innocent). No matter how strong he is, without the psionics you have, he'd probably die…and Vriska would probably make it so that you couldn't help him (she was sneaky like that…sneaky and evil).

You gulp, sweating a bit, and then you take a step closer, then another, and another, until you finally reach the end of the branch. Just one more step, and you'll truly see how well you are with your psionics…or die trying. Again, you are almost tempted to turn around…and then the branch you're standing on breaks, unable to take your weight, causing you to plummet. You fall through the air, panicking as your life flashes before your eyes, and for a moment, you almost forget about your psionics…almost. You shake your head, close your eyes, and try to slow yourself down. You feel power surging from you, but you can also feel the presence of the ground below. You clench your fists, trying to focus, the thought of death fresh in your mind.

You're going to die, and for what? A stupid bet you could've turned down a mere few minutes ago? This is a stupid way to die, you're barely over 2 sweeps old, and you're going to die without experiencing anything worthwhile…you'll never grow up, never go to troll college (something they're currently building), never get a job in computer programming like you wanted (you're interest in computers was unlike any other)…and, worst of all, you'll never see Aradia again, ever. You'll be wherever trolls go whenever they die, and you'll never see Aradia or Kanaya or Karkat…or even Equius.

As much as you'd hate to admit it (because he is so geeky…even more than you, which is fucking scary when you think about it), Equius was your troll bro dammit, you shouldn't have done something this stupid, he could lose you forever and then what?! He'd probably blame himself forever for this if you died, not being able to stop you, not pulling you away from Vriska when he had the chance (he really didn't have the chance, but you never know what that idiot will blame himself for). He might even…no; you couldn't do that, not to him. You focus real hard on slowing your descent, trying to land safety and suddenly, this isn't about you gaining respect anymore; this is about living to see your moirail, your potential matesprite, your best friend, and even your troll bro again, and you aren't going to let them down.

…or at least, that's what you think in your head. You feel yourself gaining more power than you could ever summon before, but you know it's not enough, you know you're only a few seconds from the ground…you know that you're about to die…and then, you suddenly feel another presence, one that's foreign and yet familiar…it's like you, and yet it isn't.

You open your eyes, and suddenly you can feel the other presence helping you, allowing you to gently land on your feet. Red and Blue eyes flash for a moment in the forest, and you almost think you can make out a shape…is that a troll? an actual adult troll, one that looks like you? (you've seen Damara, who's technically an adult troll, but she didn't catch your attention…oh, who are you kidding, of course she did, she was hot…and you weren't the only one to notice, you saw Equius blushing at her too). He has eyes like yours, and is adorned in full yellow and black (he's wearing your sign too…the sign that was left for you when you were a little kid)…and you're almost certain that he's smiling at you. The voices of concern from your companions turns into background noise for a moment, you see him wave, you wave back and though no words come from your tired lungs, you managed to give him a silent thank you before you pass out from shock and everything fades into black.

Sometime later, you awoke on the couch in the Lalonde living room, and your friends are around you, looking extremely concerned. You feel a mix between light-headedness and a massive headache, but that doesn't stop you from hugging whoever is closest to you, which happens to be Karkat…surprisingly, he doesn't complain and instead hugs back, tight. Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, and a few others eventually joined in the hug, knowing you were still shaken up from what had happened.

After the hugging was done, people explained to you that when Rose had gotten home and seen Roxy passed out, the first place she looked for you all was the backyard. You had apparently face-planted…and freaked out everyone rather quickly (except for Vriska, who thought you were faking it, Terezi, who couldn't fucking see it, and Gamzee, who's pretty mellow when it comes to just about anything). When Rose found the trolls, they were all crying and checking your pulse and trying to wake you up; thankfully, Rose knew what to do and now you were here. Vriska had been severely scolded for daring you, and you knew Dirk and Dave were probably rushing as fast as they could to see if you were okay before yelling at you for doing something "SO INCREDIBLY FUCKING STUPID" as KK puts it.

You decided not to mention the troll that helped you; he seemed like he wanted to keep his identity a secret, and you were fine with that…still, you wonder who he was. He reminded you of yourself, but also of…no, it couldn't be him. You know they aren't the same person, but they do look similar. You decide to leave him a mystery for now, as your head hurt and you honestly just wanted to go home and never climb a tree again, ever. Trees are dangerous; you're going to stay far away from trees for a good long while. You also decide against taking future dares from Vriska, because you now honestly think she's probably plotting your death for getting her in trouble (just gonna…stay away from her for a while…maybe forever…).

For now, however, you allow your friends to sit on the couch with you. You sit next to Aradia (she slapped you at some point for scaring the shit out of her, and now your cheek stings), who's sitting next to Equius, who's sitting next to Feferi, who's sitting next to Eridan, who's sitting next to Karkat, who's sitting next to Kanaya, who's at the other end. Nepeta is curled up on the top of the couch, and Gamzee, Terezi, and Tavros are sitting on the floor…meanwhile Vriska is in the corner, wearing a "DUNCE" hat that suits her well. You're not looking at her, though; you're looking at the TV screen, which is playing Dragon Ball Z…you fall asleep with your head on Aradia's shoulder as Karkat and Tavros argue about their favorite characters (KK is a really big Vegeta fan…and Tavros likes Goku).

**Lulu: End~ I love suspense, don't you? :3 who is this mysterious troll? who could it be?...yeah, it's the Helmsman, I'm not going to lie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have your own ideas, please PM me some. if you want to tell me my progress, please review. thank you for reading~**


	10. Chapter 10: The Spaghetti

**Lulu: yo~ I've got Chapter 10 for you! it's a sucky chapter once again and I apologize...but I wrote most of this at night, and I was tired...I also received an idea from predatoryExcitement for Chapter 11 that I'd like to thank her for...it's top secret, but it's awesome, I recommend reading her story "Love and Death" :3 also, Faresia has a wattpad account (HopeJine) if you want to go read her stuff, and she's currently working on a Johnkat oneshot for those who love Johnkat. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO ALLOWS CALIBORN TO TAKE OVER ONCE IN A WHILE (John disapproves. Caliborn is a character also owned by Andrew Hussie). I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (only 1 is mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Terezi Taylor (originally Pyrope, but you kind of like the name change), and you are drawing on the walls…again. Usually, you'd be lectured for this kind of thing, but this time your human lusus is allowing you to draw on the walls in your room in order to personalize it…as long as you use the washable chalk this time (permanent markers have been made off limits to you, forever). You're holding two red pieces of chalk, one in each hand, along with a teal piece of chalk in your tail (you love your tail; not only does it help you walk without running into walls, but you've learned how to hold many things with it).

You hear the faint noise of your lusus typing on his keyboard, and you wonder if he's doing an important job again. Your lusus's name is Norman Taylor, though he prefers being called "Norm" (personally, you both think the name Norman is lame…sounds way too much like "normal", and that bores the both of you), and he…well, he has a stay at home job that you don't know much about, but it usually involves the computer…seriously, when he has a job to do he's on that thing 24/7, leaving enough portioned meals to last until whatever job he's doing ends.

You sniff your hands, licking off the delicious cherry red (what's dangerous to most human children is probably safe to trolls), and decide that it's probably time to grab a sandwich or something before your lusus gets too deep into whatever it is he's doing. You put away the chalk and allow your tail to guide you down the steps (many people have warned you about the stairs), into the kitchen, and towards the vanilla fridge. You discover a treat waiting for you: apparently, despite being busy, your lusus had the heart to buy you some microwavable spaghetti! Granted, it might've actually been leftovers that Aunt Ai dropped off, but free food is free food dammit! (besides, you love her cooking, it's awesome).

You lick your lips as you quickly drop the cold noodles onto a plate and shove it into the microwave, setting it for a few minutes before sitting down in one of the few kitchen chairs. You listen to the buzzing of the heating device as you think of your day on Trollian. As it turns out, Tavros and Gamzee have now become matesprites, allowing Karkles (your favorite nickname for him) to enter Gamzee's now empty spot in the pale department. You role-played with the Mighty Huntress (aka Nepeta) and got more out of her about her crush on a certain angry troll you know (you cackled evilly as you could practically hear your little kitty friend screeching in embarrassment from the Lalonde residence). Many things were going just as planned…well, you didn't actually plan them, but you feel like you should give yourself credit for most of this stuff.

The loud beep of the microwave shocked you out of your stupor, and you scrambled to get the now warm food…and you were intercepted by your lusus. Dammit, he might get your well-earned food all for himself! You give him the best glare you can manage, but he just pats you on the head and sets the spaghetti on the table for you. He doesn't seem to be going after it, so you try to take it for yourself before he can reach it again. You sit at the table, being quite sneaky so that he doesn't see you do it, and you steal the food for yourself and chow down like no tomorrow.

He barely even looks at you, too busy typing at the speed of light to even acknowledge your presence. This somehow annoys you, which makes you think of another wonderful activity; annoying the hell out of him to make him pay attention to you. You smile at your devilishness as you finish off the last bits of sauce, before trying to throw the plate; you didn't know where it'd land, but it might get him to look up at least…unfortunately, things don't go as planned. You are apparently the worst shot in history (you blame your blindness, but you're pretty sure you've always been this bad), because somehow Norm manages to catch the plate in mid-air, barely paying attention while doing so, and then he just gently set it on the counter next to the sink without even looking at it (you couldn't feel his gaze move from his computer…that's the only way you know that he's not looking at you).

You're now a bit irritated. You really thought that'd get his attention…hmm, what else could you do? …you crawl out of your chair, thinking of the perfect plan to make him notice you. Without warning, you jumped, aiming for his lap…and end up slamming into his knee and falling back to the ground butt-first (you have got to stop doing this stuff and remember that your loss of sight hinders your coordination a bit)…now your head hurts. You're pretty sure you're bleeding, so you decide to whine loudly to see if he'll give you any sympathy; no such luck. He merely passed you the first-aid kit and ruffled your hair.

You stick your tongue out at him (at least, you think it's at him…there have been times where you've done that to the wall on accident…and that one winter incident with that telephone pole…), blindly searching for the bandage, trying to use the noise to bug him. Mostly the noise bugged you, however, because you couldn't hear him move. You growl under your breath, finally finding a bandage before scowling. How the heck are you supposed to do this? You've done it before, but that was usually when someone else had taken the wrapper off of it. You struggle with the rapper for a few minutes, angered at the stupid thing for not ripping open at your will (stupid bandage…), and you feel someone take the bandage from you before hearing a familiar ripping sound (you've needed bandages a lot…stupid walls, always getting in your way. You hate walls). You feel something being stuck onto your forehead, and before you know it, you're all fixed up and on Norm's lap, probably for his own convenience (it's kind of hard to manage a blind troll when it keeps running into walls far away from you…).

You adjust to your new height, and smile at the ground below. Hahaha! Stupid ground, so far away from you now, you feel tall. You like feeling tall. You smile and stare at what is most likely the computer screen in front of you and, on impulse, you lick the screen. Too bad you only taste vanilla and black licorice…he's probably writing another boring paper. You groan and turn away from the screen to focus on cuddling into his chest. He's really lean, much too lean for human standards. You need to fix that at some point. Maybe you should make Vriska teach you how to cook? Or Feferi…or even Karkles! There are so many cooking trolls, you should learn how to do it yourself…of course, you'd burn yourself first, but if you had someone helping, you could probably at least manage pancakes.

You sit with your head tucked into his neck, and you feel his chin on the top of your forehead. He's tired, you can smell the black licorice rings around his honey-flavored eyes (the way you found out their color got you put into timeout for a week). You ponder what it'd be like if he'd picked some other troll…you do remember that he was going to pick another troll before he saw you, a yellow-blood that was fairly similar to himself…he picked you for reasons unknown, and you've been satisfied with that, but…what if he didn't? What if you were adopted by someone that you didn't like? Or worse, someone that had to let you go? someone like...you shake your head, trying not to remember _her_, and decide that you're lucky to have this human as your lusus. While it's true that sometimes you don't see eye to eye about things (his personal health, your ability to sense, which color would be better in the bathroom…), he still cares for you better than most humans would.

"Thank you" you mumble under your breath, wondering if he'd truly hear you. You feel him smile, and you know that despite all of your tiny arguments, you probably could've gotten a lusus that was a lot worse…yeah, you're ok with what you've got now.

**Lulu: End~ I didn't like this chapter very much :( I need to do better jobs on these. XP though I did give you guys some mentions of GamKar because the fans requested GamKar and it was given and it was beautiful :3 here's the description for Norman**

**Norm: golden yellow eyes, light brown hair, fair skin. His name is based on the word "Normalicy" (and it's the only name that removes itself from the technology theme I have for names), and he represents Indifference (he's a bit of a Dandere for people that know about them...). He really likes video games and computer programs, and he though he chose Terezi for being exceptionally interesting, he was originally going to pick Sollux...who got adopted by someone else before Norm could have him (If Sollux had been adopted by Norm, Terezi probably would've ended up with Dave). Terezi and Norm play video games together when he's not busy...I have no idea what Norm's job is, but I think he has a stay at home job while trying to get a degree in something he likes, like computer programming. He is Ai's older brother.**

**Lulu: and that is Norm~ if you have any ideas for future chapters, go ahead and PM me some. If you want to tell me my progress, go ahead and leave a review. Thank you for reading :3**


	11. Chapter 11: The Move

**Lulu: yo~ I've got Chapter 11. it's so awesome :3 this was taken from an idea from preditoryExcitement. I would recommend reading her story "Love and Death", and I also encourage people who read wattpad stories to check out Faresia's stories (she's HopeJine). Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO HAS FINALLY TAKEN BACK HOMESTUCK FROM CALIBORN (a character created by Andrew Hussie...yeah, it's complicated). I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of this are mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are enjoying this. It's only been a few weeks since that incident at the Lalonde residence, and you've already thought of the perfect way of getting revenge on Vriska for almost killing you. You can plainly see her trying to hide her distress on a topic you knew quite well. You were smiling at her pain, it was beautiful. Alright, so there are times when you can be just as much of a sadist as everyone else, so what? You're going to enjoy this until it ends, and nothing anyone else says can change that.

It all began when Vriska caught John looking at numerous houses online. What began as an interest in simple architecture turned to madness for Vriska, as she told your little group each day about him scouring the internet, looking for a new house to live in. She was utterly convinced that John wanted to move, she was terrified of leaving her friends behind to start somewhere new…and you were loving every minute of it. You, of course, knew the truth of whether or not she was moving, she knew you knew. She was angry that you didn't tell her, but how could you not keep her in suspense. You even convinced the other people that knew to keep their mouths shut about it, just to make it more worthwhile. She'll kick your ass later, maybe, but it'd be worth it to watch her in complete anxiety.

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are one of the most devilish trolls on this earth…and you like it like that. It's apparently a Strider trait, because Dave is smiling along with you, going along with your revenge. Dirk and Equius roll their eyes at you both as you smile evilly at Vriska's pain. John would be angry with Dave later, but that could be easily resolved. Rose seemed amused by your actions, and Jade was practically giggling every time she saw the two of you "plotting your takeover of the world" or in this case, "plotting to make Vriska miserable for a few days".

Currently, you were sitting in the backyard of the Egbert residence. After the incident with you, the humans decided to bring you all to different houses each day so that you wouldn't get bored and jump out of trees.

You haven't seen that other troll, the one that looks like you, since that day. Who knows? Maybe he wasn't even real? Maybe he'd just been a part of your imagination this whole time? You were pretty light-headed, so anything is possible…but it just felt so real. It felt like he was related to you, blood-wise (though, that couldn't actually be possible, since that information is secret due to your way of origin…for those that don't know how trolls are born, genetic material is taken from adult trolls, then taken to the Mother Grub, who basically takes all of it and through unspecified means, creates hundreds to thousands of grubs, which grow up to become trolls, and the cycle continues). It felt like was he…you don't know, your ancestor maybe? That could be possible right?

You shook your head and decided to watch Tavros try to tackle the impossible challenge of staying on that silly pogo thing in Vriska's backyard. Seriously, that thing is a health hazard; you wonder why John hasn't replaced it with something a bit safer, like a see-saw or something? Well, at least they had swings. Swings were always fun and sometimes safe (climbing to the top of the swing set isn't a very good idea Nepeta…especially when you don't know how to get down). You liked the swings better than the green pogo deathtrap…that Tavros just fell off of. Damn, that looked like it hurt. You winced before getting John to see if there were any bandages for your fallen friend, but on the inside, you were still smiling, because you were getting your revenge.

BE THE CERULEAN BLOOD, A FEW HOURS LATER

Your name is Vriska Egbert, and you are flipping the fuck out. As in, "you've been extremely distressed for weeks and haven't been able to sleep well" kind of flipping the fuck out. You're all too sure that John, your human lusus (who you love with all of your platonic heart), wants to move back to Washington, and this terrifies you. Why? Well, that means that you'd have to leave your old friends and then you'd have to make new friends…and you suck at making new friends (usually you scare away potential friends with your antics, and very few understand your humor). So, yeah, you don't want to move to Washington or wherever you're going…oh gog, what if he wanted to move out of the country or something? You don't want to move to a country where you can't say whatever you want without repercussions! You love living in America.

You've noticed that one of your friends (one Sollux Strider) has been giving you a strange look…not a creepy one though. It seemed like he was plotting something, as if he knew something that you didn't…but that was impossible. How could someone as low on the hemo-spectrum as Sollux know something that you didn't? That just wasn't possible…and yet, you can't get it out of him.

You've tried talking normally to him (he just chuckles under his breath and says "it's nothing", which is complete bull), you've tried asking other people about it (they've told you the same thing he did), you even tried to read his mind to find out what it is (somehow you can't get into his mind though…someone keeps blocking you. You think it might be Aradia, but you can't be sure), but you still can't get it out of him…and that terrifies you. it scares you because he knows something you don't, he in the loop and you're not…and this does not happen. Vriska is always in the loop, always! Even on small stuff, Vriska Egbert always knows what is going on at all times! There is no exception to this rule, for it is a law of nature.

You sigh, and look down towards your little sister, Casey. John had adopted the ancestors of this glorious salamander when he was just a young idiot human boy (namely, when he was 13), and frankly if they didn't keep dying of old age, he'd probably have an army of them by now (well, maybe not an army, but he'd still have a few…ok, maybe you're exaggerating a tad…). Currently, the salamander in your possession is Casey the Third (she's a newborn, her mother of the same name perished not too long ago. You had a good service for her, it was beautiful), and you love her more than life itself. She feels the same of course, though that might only be because you obsess over her (you love this fucking salamander…it's small enough to fit into your hand, not like a certain big white dog that tackled you recently in an attempt at greeting…you're terrified of Bec). Sometimes you feel like Casey is the only one that understands you; you talk to her about everything (she probably doesn't listen to you, but it's the thought that counts).

You put Casey back into her cage as you make your final decision. You're going to go downstairs and demand that you stay in Tallcircle Town. You don't care if John wants to move, you want to stay no matter what! No matter how many time-outs, spankings, or lectures you receive, you will stay in Tallcircle Town and that is final!

…those words sounded much easier to say in your head, but now that you've climbed down the stairs and gained John's attention, you've gotten nervous. Your throat is all dry, your skin is sweaty (this must be how Equius feels 24/7…eww!), and you can't seem to form a proper sentence. He's waiting for you patiently, knowing you have something important to say (cause he's awesome like that)…and it takes you a full eight minutes (eight mind you, EIGHT! Oh, how you love that number) to finally gather the courage to speak.

"John, I don't want to move!" you say rather bluntly, embarrassed mostly because that sounded like something a whinny human brat would say (you weren't a whinny human brat, you were none of these things). You expect him to start arguing with you at any moment, to say "No, Vriska, we have to move because blah blah blah!" (he tends to ramble), to be angry that you would suggest not moving…but he doesn't do any of those things. Instead, he merely raises an eyebrow what you.

"What are you talking about Vriska?" John asked, almost innocently, as if he had no idea that they were moving…

"I don't want to move from Tallcircle Town, I like it here." you clarified, though that only seemed to make him more confused.

"Vriska…we're not moving" this seemed to shock you

"B-but you keep looking at houses online and everything…I-I thought…"

"Oh, that? Didn't you hear the news from Aradia? Jade got a job as a veterinarian here so she and Jake decided to get a permanent house in Tallcircle Town. They're moving into town!" you were still shocked. Yes, you knew that before now, Jade and Jake were adventurers that didn't have a permanent residence; they usually roomed at your house whenever they were visiting, and Aradia and Tavros usually traveled with them…but they were finally moving here? for real?! You smiled wide.

Tavros, your moirail, who you loved with all your pale heart (maybe even a bit more…but that could wait for when his flushed quadrant was open…), was finally going to stay in Tallcircle Town; it wasn't going to be like before, when you had to wait weeks, sometimes even months just to see him. Now you could see him anytime you wanted, with no long break in-between. You loved this!...but wait, why hadn't Aradia told you about this? Or Tavros? Or, like, anyone before John? wait a minute…

"Sollux Strider, you little asshole! I will get my revenge!" You screamed at the top of your lungs as you kissed John on the cheek and dashed upstairs. He really got you this time! Him, a stupid yellow-blood, actually tricked you into being depressed! That little ass is going to get it. Can you guess where the irons are now? They're in the fire my friends, THE IRONS ARE IN THE FIRE!

Your name is Vriska Egbert, and all the platonic hate you have in this universe is now reserved for Sollux Strider (he's already in the caliginous quadrant with Ampora, ew, so you'll have to stick with platonic hatred).

**Lulu: End~ first, I would like to thank predatoryExcitement once again for her suggestion. Secondly...to all EriSol and VrisTav shippers, did you like what you were given? if so, good :3 if not, then say so. Thirdly and Finally, I was pondering whether or not I should begin a new Humanstuck fanfic...what do you think? should I write it or should I let it rest? please PM me your ideas for future chapters or about whether or not I should begin this new idea, or please review to tell me my progress...or both :3 Thank you for reading~**


	12. Chapter 12: The Poem Session

**Lulu: Chapter 12 has come...the final OC introduction! hooray~ :3 Enjoy~ (edited because I put Wednesday instead of Saturday...I goofed XP thank you predatoryExcitement)**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN FINDING NEMO OR HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (one of which is used in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Eridan White (originally Ampora), and you are writing poetry. That's right, you aren't (currently) doing one of your Harry Potter movie marathons, you aren't whining that no one's paying attention to you, you aren't trying to act cool, you aren't even doing one of your spells in the backyard (your human lusus usually regards such things as "Eridan playing magic school", and frankly when she does, you want to scream at her).

Nope, you aren't doing any of those things, because you're writing flipping poetry (unlike most other trolls your age, swearing isn't allowed in your house; you keep your sharp tongue to yourself in front of your lusus. It makes you look presentable, and she praises you for politeness…you really, really like praise). And why are you writing poetry? Well, that's very simple.

It all began this morning, when you woke up in your lusus's room. Usually, this isn't much of a big deal; you've been known to "sleepwalk" (aka run over to her room in the middle of the night because having her close by makes you feel safe…though, you'd never tell anyone that, ever), and her room was usually the perfect place to end up (she was there, and it was usually nice and cool, like a recuperacoon without all the sticky slime).

Somehow, however, today was very different from the usual ones. Usually, you'd wake up to the smell of horribly burned food that'd be later turned down for cereal (your lusus has been known for being a horrible cook), the sounds of the television in the living room (you both forget to turn it off on occasion), and the sight of a dark room (your lusus's bedroom walls are painted black and sometimes it feels like you're being sucked into a void); today, you woke up to the surprisingly sweet scent of blueberry and vanilla scented candles, the sounds of a stereo playing quiet yet calming music, and the sight of a just barely yet somehow lit room.

You slowly rose from the bed and turned to see your lusus, sitting cross-legged, her eyes closed, taking slow yet calm breaths. She was in deep meditation, just like she usually is every first Saturday of the month, and yet this was somehow the first time you'd ever seen her so calm; you think that if you threw a rock at her, she'd probably calmly dodge like those cool ninjas in the movies you watch but don't tell anyone about (if it ever got out that you liked ninjas, you think Sollux would never let you live it down). She knows you're staring at her, and it only takes a few seconds for you to crawl onto her lap and join her in meditation…after living with her for so long, you know what to do in these situations.

You're pretty sure a few hours pass in the blink of an eye as the music fades away and your human, Del, begins to stretch. You stretch as well, hearing little cracks here and there. You look up at her to see that she's looking down at you. Her dark blue eyes are mesmerizing, and given the chance, you'd probably stare into them all day…but, this wasn't the time for it. You exit her lap as she stands and leads you to the kitchen as you scour for anything that isn't easily burnable. Eventually, oatmeal is found and it is rejoiced. You put a lot of brown sugar into your oatmeal, and watch Del merely put some dried fruit into hers (you'll never understand why she likes that stuff).

Breakfast was short and sweet, just like it always was. You pondered what you were going to do today, as it was a weekend and you're sure your lusus has nothing planned (she never does). It takes you about ten minutes to realize that Del has left you in the kitchen, gone to the extra room that she uses as her study. While finding her is no chore, there is one thing that takes a lot of effort; getting her attention. Honestly, it's like the relationship between Norm and Terezi, only the genders are switched and you don't throw things at your lusus (you know better).

You notice that she seems to be doing something she hasn't done in a long time; she's writing poetry, and from what you've seen, her poetry is always good. You think about your options for a moment. You could turn back, go to the living room, maybe watch the Harry Potters movies again (you've got all day, why not). You could go outside and do some magic, or maybe even invite Vriska over…you've been trying to impress her with something for months (not that she'll be impressed with magic…though, you could role-play or something…even if your lususes will only say that you're "playing pirates" and that role-play is something completely different that we won't understand until we're older).

And yet…you don't turn around, you don't leave. You take a chair from the wall, sit next to Del, and grab a pen…or, you try to at least. She ends up grabbing the pen and a few pieces of paper for you, and you smile at her in thanks. Instead of drawing, like you originally planned (you like to draw Del pictures; she hangs them on the walls, and that makes you feel proud), you decide to try your hand at poetry…and utterly fail. Thinking of what to write is difficult to you, and for every minute that goes by, you get more and more frustrated. Eventually, you just decide to look over Del's shoulder and look at her writing. You're not sure why or how such a description of a young girl dying in a forest surrounded by flowers could ever be beautiful, but somehow she makes it work, causing tiny tears to flow from your eyes (you feel her wipe them away though; she always knows what to do when you're upset).

After a while, Del's pen finally stopped moving and it was put back into its case on the desk. She look up at you, and you can tell that she wants your opinion on what to do next; you simply shrug and allow her to carry you (you like being carried by her). You both end up on the living room couch, channel surfing until you found Finding Nemo playing (she knew you'd beg her to play it; you loved any movie involving sea life).

Your name is Eridan White, and as you sit in Del's lap, purring and being petted and feeling warm (which could be because of the wool blanket that's covering you), you realize that you love your lusus with all of your platonic heart, because she knows you better than anyone…even yourself.

**Lulu: End~ it was short but sweet, yes? the reason why there was no example poem is because I suck at poetry X(. if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please PM me them. if you want to tell me how i'm doing so far, please review. thank you for reading~ :3 but here's the description for Del.**

**Del: dark blue eyes, black hair, fair skin. her name is based of "Dell" which is, of course, a computer company, and she represents Sadness/Depression (she can be very moody at times). She adopted Eridan because she liked that he could speak his opinions freely and easily, and she basically spoils him all the time. She's very into meditation, is horrible at cooking, and will always join Eridan in a movie session upon request. In this fanfic, she's an excellent poet and writer, and she's a freelance writer, like Roxy is.**

**Lulu: and that is Del :3 again, thank you for reading~**


	13. Chapter 13: The Office

**Lulu: I have a new chapter~ :3 it took a bit longer, only because I couldn't think of a good idea...and when I did, it took awhile to think about what I wanted to say. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO NEEDS TO FIX WHERE HE PUTS HOMESTUCK (the page has been breaking down a bit lately). I ALSO DO NOT OWN POP MUSIC OR BLUETOOTH (I know I don't need to put this in, but I feel like I should). I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (one of which is used in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are in the principal's office…again. Yeah, this was not the first time you'd "misbehaved", and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The many questions from those who may be observing flow through your head at a decent pace.

First of all, how do you get in trouble in fucking kindergarten? The answer to that is very carefully…now, the reason why you were here was usually different but always came to the same two conclusions; Vriska or Eridan. Sometimes, both were the cause, and you were pretty sure the girl at the main desk was sick of watching you stumble in every week because Eridan wouldn't stop pestering you or Vriska kept egging you on.

How you get in trouble with those two is simple; every so often, children are put into a confined outdoor space and are usually forced to play with each other or stay alone…this occasion was called "recess", and you hated it with a passion. It wasn't like you hated playing with other children; it was nice to play with your friends without having to wait until afterschool…but Recess was also the perfect opportunity for Eridan to publically show his kismesistude and for Vriska to just plain annoy you to no end with her talk of "irons in the fire" (seriously, she only needed to tell you 8 times…oh gog, now you're sounding like her). The worst thing is that they never leave you alone; you're at your wits end and every time, you get one step closer to using your psionics on them, it's horrible! And worst of all, you get to see them after school too! you rub at your temples, feeling a headache coming on.

You're pretty sure Dave and Dirk are as pissed as you are. John and Del aren't exactly the best at controlling their trolls, even if they're tired of being called here every week. Vriska and Eridan are spoiled rotten, and even if they're supposedly "punished" for their crimes against you, you're pretty sure their punishment is light compared to yours. The Strider family is not gentle when it comes to punishments, and you always hate getting into trouble, especially since you're probably the weakest one (Equius has always been stronger than you, and it annoys you to all ends of the earth because whenever the chance comes to strife, he always has to go easy on you…and you hate that, you really, really hate that).

This time, Dave is sitting next to you. He's always working during the night, so he probably should be at home, sleeping in order to stay awake at work, but he can't, because Vriska won't shut her mouth, Eridan won't stop being a pain in the ass, and your patience was slowly slipping away with each passing second. Dave seemed to understand you better than anyone else (except maybe your moirail), and he knows that it isn't your fault, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that he looks mildly annoyed at having to sit in the stuffy office again. You hear a buzz, and realize that it's your turn to be lectured…again.

You and Dave sit in the principal's office office (because the principal's office and the principal's office office are way different), and it doesn't take long for Eridan, Vriska, John, and Del to shuffle into the room and sit beside you on the cold, plastic chairs that you despise with a passion (they're so hard and uncomfortable! It makes you squirm a bit in discomfort, though that's probably the purpose of those chairs; to make you squirm and tell the truth).

The principle of your kindergarten is Ms. Dolorosa, a beautiful older troll who looks suspiciously like your moirail; her thick black hair ends dusts her shoulders, her eyes are a full jade green, and despite the trouble you're in, she seems to be perfectly calm, though you've come to recognize this as a trap (it's always a trap).

"Mr. Strider, Mr. Egbert, and Ms. White…thank you for coming along to discuss the current issue at hand" She begins, leaning back in her cushioned office chair. You see Dave's eye twitch through his shades (you know he doesn't like being referred to as "Mr. Strider", as it feels way too formal for his tastes), and you can recognize John and Del similarly being a bit irritated. You wonder if Eridan and Vriska will finally get what they deserve, or if they're just going to yell at you again; they usually just yell at you, seeing as you always throw the first punch (only because they constantly egg you on).

You faintly listen to the adults talk. It's nothing that you haven't heard before; a few questions about past violence (you didn't have much, but Eridan and Vriska had a long list of bad things they've done), a few accusations, some passive-aggressive words here and there, and you're out with the same "if they don't behave, there will be suspension" threat that they always take with them. You know she's serious, it's just that she's said a lot more than she should've; you know your limits, but those two can get away with anything.

As you head to the car, you briefly wonder if they're going to continuously get you into trouble for the rest of your life…and then you facepalm. Of course they will, they love torturing you! You grumble under your breath, noticing that Equius is next to you, staring out the window as the streets go by in a flash. Dave is sitting calmly, though he keeps looking towards the phone, as if he's expecting it to ring or dance to the beat of the weird pop music that's playing on the radio (you know he just has that station on to annoy you, because you know he hates most forms of pop music just as much as you do).

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Dave is quick in tossing it to you (talking on the phone while driving is frowned upon and Dave doesn't own a Bluetooth ear piece thing or whatever it's called, so he relies on you to answer the phone while he drives).

"Hello?" You grumbled into the phone, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now (you can't have Equius talk though, he'd get nervous and break the phone altogether).

"Hey Sol…" you hear Eridan on the other line, and you're almost tempted to hang up when you hear "Wait don't hang up!" from the other line…dammit.

"Hey ED, what do you want?"

"Can't a guy say 'hi' to his kismesis?"

"ED, you could've said hi when we were in the office together; what do you want?" you wanted him to get to the point, because honestly, even without his usual insults, his mere voice is pissing you off…ok, maybe you're just grumpy because you didn't have time to nap like everyone else, but dammit there were things to do and you didn't want to miss anything!

"I…I wanted to apologize Sol. I know I've been a real ass lately, and I keep getting you in trouble even though you don't deserve it and…" you hear him start to sniffle on the other line…crap…you really need a better kismesis.

"Look Eridan, it's alright, I forgive you, you don't need to cry like a fucking idiot. You're my kismesis, you have an excuse; Vriska does not and is being a total female dog (you would've said the B-word, but Dave's in the car and even if he doesn't care about your language, he'd tell Dirk, and Dirk would wash your mouth out with soap. Eww!). I'm more angry at her than I am at you" You can still hear sniffling, but it's starting to lesson.

"R-really?" he sounds pathetic, and you somehow that makes you feel guilty, even though you haven't really done anything.

"Yeah, really…now quit fake crying, I can hear your lusus in the background you know" you wait a few seconds.

"Del! You said you'd be quiet!" you hear chuckling on the other line, and you smile and promptly decide to rudely hang up on him. That outta make him act less like a wimp when he decides to bug you tomorrow…just as soon as you can remember something to blackmail Vriska with so that she'll leave you alone…

**Lulu: End~ I hope the Erisol shippers love the horrible little phone conversation I made to tug at their heartstrings :3 if you have any ideas for new chapters, feel free to PM me. If you want to tell me my progress, please review. Thank you for reading :3**


	14. Chapter 14: The Revenge

**Lulu: yo~ someone asked about Vriska's revenge seeking...so, this chapter is about Vriska's glorious revenge! MUA HA HA HA! :3 enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO THANKFULLY GOT HIS WEBSITE FIXED (it's better now, hooray! :3). I ALSO DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of which are mentioned in this story). ENJOY**

Your name is Vriska Egbert, and you have gotten your revenge; well, ok, it was a mild revenge, but it was amusing no less. After continuously picking and prodding at Sollux's weaknesses for a few months, you got bored of delaying the inevitable (also, John got tired of you always landing in the office for picking on Sollux. Dave and John are best bros, and your human lusus felt incredibly guilty for your constant visits with Ms. Dolorosa. You're not sure why they freak out about it so much; you like Ms. Dolorosa, even if most of the time she just lectures you on your behavior. When you were still a model student, she gave you candy for good deeds, and she told stories about your idol and possible ancestor, Mrs. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang…though most of them probably weren't appropriate for someone your age) and got your ultimate revenge the only way an Egbert can; with a prank. It took a lot of time and tests for you to get everything correct, but it was worth it to see it's full worth.

The time was 8 in the morning (exactly 8:08…you like eights, you like eights a lot. In your mind, eights, spiders, and dice all tie for the greatest things in the universe…though, they all come second to Mindfang), the place was the classroom for the low bloods, and the smile was directly on your face. You were sitting in your class, mildly paying attention because your only thought was on the glorious prank that was about to be played. In the hall, you heard the mild shuffling of feet, and then the unmistakable sound of Aradia and Sollux walking together, side by side, in the hallway.

Frankly, unlike the young cat troll you call your friend (even though technically, you're barely allowed to approach Nepeta, because if you did, Equius would never help you again, and that would incredibly suck because in the future you'll probably need a lot of help), you don't really care for Aradia and Sollux being a pair. Frankly, you think Aradia would be better with your sweaty companion (aka slave), even if he's now set his sights on a certain high-blooded sea-dwelling troll girl (who is known by all as "The Ultimate Friendzoner"); despite your disinterest in the burgundy blood (that's a complete lie…in truth, you consider her one of the best friends you could ever have…not that you'll ever admit that to anyone, ever), you think that anyone would be better for her than that stupid bee-loving yellow-blood(again, complete lies are being spouted from your deceitful lips; in truth, you thought that Sollux was actually a pretty decent guy…you just picked on him for reasons you don't currently understand). You have had constant arguments with Nepeta over Trollian about this particular subject (shipping is one of the few things you've ever discussed), but you know that you're right, and you always will be right.

Your grin was a mix of glee and pure evil as you noticed the low blood that you'd "kindly asked" (aka threatened) to help you, going to his station like a good little helper (aka slave) and placing the object on top of the door as planned. This object was, of course, a bucket (which you used some colorful ways to get), that was filled with something unknown…but at the same time, you knew it'd be hysterical. This was a glorious plan, and as the young trolls stepped side by side, unaware of what was to come, Sollux had the misfortune of being the kind gentleman to open the door to the classroom…and that's when a mixture of chalk dust (Terezi is still looking for her chalk and is certainly not amused with what you did with it), spiders (your favorite creatures were also very good in pranks), and fake snakes (those were just a bonus) descended upon himself, Aradia, and all those within range.

Your smile widens at the sight of troll children screaming and crying, covered in colorful dust and your eight-legged friends (yes, they are your friends, they're your friends because you say that they're your friends, because they are the glorious creatures that you love with a burning passion). Sollux wasn't screaming, but as he stood there, covered in a rainbow of colors with spiders in his hair and a fake snake on his shoulder, he did not look amused…in fact, he looked irritated and possibly ready to kill.

Aradia, however, was delighted by her new fashion statement (much to your surprise and disgust); she had wrapped several of the fake snakes around her neck as if they were glorious scarves (curse Eridan for bringing the thoughts of fish and scarves and Harry Potter into your head…bah, you pity him too much to hate him anymore), she had rubbed the chalk in a way that would make her look like she was a walking rainbow (with little red and yellow swirls on her cheeks), and the spiders in her hair had somehow calmed down and made their little nests (the traitors…), and she merely laughed at them! (who would dare laugh at the spiders you carefully collected! Only you can laugh at them! How dare she think she can laugh at your hard work, when you're the only one that's supposed to laugh!).

Despite Aradia's positivity about this situation, there was enough pain and suffering around her for you to enjoy your revenge. You smiled throughout the whole day, and many days afterwards. Even when the teachers found out you did it (the low-blood told on you…that tattle-tale), you were still smiling in the principal's office during recess, even though you couldn't enjoy hanging out with your friends outside (you hated the outdoors anyway; there was too much sun, and trolls are very sensitive to that stupid glowing ball. Why do you even have recess? Is it just a way of training you to get used to the sun? WHAT KIND OF CONSPIRACY IS THIS?! Ugh, you can deal with your newfound thoughts of someone else's vile plotting later).

Ms. Dolorosa did not looked pleased at you, and neither did John when he had to pick you up early and severely ground you for a month, but you didn't care; you had gotten your revenge, and you were happier than Aradia when she thanked you for making her look "amazing with bright technicolors" (Terezi was upset that she didn't get any rainbow shower, but you promised her that you'd give her one without the spiders and snakes if you both graduated Troll High-school together). Even now, as you sit in your room with no toys or anything, just a bed and some stupid books you borrowed from Eridan (of course, they're about magic, something you really couldn't give a shit about), you were still smiling. In fact, you think you'll keep smiling forever; you don't care that your face will stick that way, you're going to grow up smiling forever…of course, that plan won't last two weeks, but you can pretend, right?

**Lulu: End~ did everyone enjoy the VrisEri, SolAra, and EquiFef? good :3 and yes, the half-hearted VrisSol was necessary because come on, how can you not imagine that one of Vriska's reasons for attacking Aradia (besides the haunting she gave her) was because she had gotten Sollux before Vriska could (I know i'm not making sense but play along with me here). Also, if anyone has the image of the chalk-colored trolls in their head and wishes to draw it, please send me the link to the picture. I like pictures :3 and now, a thank you to the people that have favorited/reviewed/alerted themselves to my fanfiction (I adore you all)**

**Thank you for Favoriting (not a real word XP): AnonymousNinjaGirl, CupCakeAlice, .12, Lunarheart01, Neeky-chan, Peaceloveandpasta, Pure Yet Dark, RangerGal98, Shirosaki Is Homestuck, StrongRed, Toma. , livvykitty, nataliaivette1, and predatoryExcitement**

**Thank you for Alerting yourself to the updates to this fanfiction: Aszula, Flche au coeur, Just-another-whotalian, .12, Lunarheart01, Neeky-chan, Peaceloveandpasta, PotatOS55, Pure Yet Dark, RangerGal98, Shirosaki is Homestuck, Sstudy27, Starhoshi, StealthNeko, StrongRed, Toma. , Xodiac 451, jenny77739, kuroiyou63, megan4550, pendaly, and predatoryExcitement.**

**Last, but certainly not least, Thank you for Reviewing: Starhoshi, AnonymousNinjaGirl, StrongRed, Jenna, Jamgoggles, RinNeko636, predatoryExcitement, Yes, Nina, PotatOS55, and the two unnamed Guests (they were only called "Guest", but I felt that they should be thanked :3 )**

**Lulu: All of you people make my day :3 if you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM them to me. If you want to tell me my progress, please leave a review. I may do one of these large thank you notes again in the future. Thank you for reading~**


	15. Chapter 15: The Dress

**Lulu: It's time for Chapter 15 everyone~ it took longer because...well, let's just say I really loved making this chapter :3 Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN LOONEY TUNES, MY LITTLE PONY, AND/OR BETTY CROCKER. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (all of which are mentioned or make an appearance in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you are doing one of the girliest things you could ever dream of; because your human lusi are celebrating an event that you are not allowed to come to (aka a party at the Strider residence that's probably filled with alcohol, dancing, and many other things that you're slightly innocent mind wouldn't understand), you're participating in the human ritual known as a "sleepover"…and you feel extremely uncomfortable.

The first mistake of this sleepover is that the humans replied on Del and Norm to watch over you all at Del's house (which is just as dark, gloomy, and yet somehow not entirely creepy as you expected it to be); this was bad because Del and Norm were very easy for the others to bend to their whims. Eridan, for once, was actually behaving like a gentleman (to which, you constantly are thinking "who are you and what have you done with my kismesis?"), but once again Vriska and Terezi somehow convinced everyone else into doing the embarrassing and girliest thing in existence; you were all going to be playing dress-up.

Now, this didn't sound very bad to others, but you knew that the duo had something mischievous planned, and that pictures would most likely be taken of this moment in order to document your previous embarrassment for future generations…and you shuddered as Aradia (dear, sweet Aradia) was used against you (she convinced you to go along with it…ugh, the things you do for red feelings). Eventually Norm and Del were pulled into the fun as well, both holding up their cameras in order take pictures of your humiliation as you knew was coming.

The second mistake made was when Terezi somehow found her way into the attic and found some of Del's old dresses. These dresses (surprisingly) were colorful and amazing…and everyone seemed to find one that just "spoke to them". Most of you were forced into the embarrassing things (like yourself, Karkat, Tavros…), but there were a few odd individuals that somehow didn't make a fuss (Eridan, Equius, Gamzee…). You are now standing there in a bright yellow dress with white poufy sleeves and black and yellow stockings to go with it (why did Eridan even have a pair of those?), trying to fight off Kanaya as she tries to put your hair into pigtails (you're utterly failing, by the way).

All of your friends are here, and though they look just as ridiculous as you too, you know they're resisting the urge to laugh. You want to punch all of them, no one will be left un-punched…ok, maybe Aradia will be left alone, but there are special reasons behind that. When you decide to look over your friends, you tried hard not to laugh at Equius in an amusing dark blue dress (which Del would have to wash about a million times before burning it when they were done), or at Gamzee, who somehow got colorful little bows in his massive head of hair, and you especially had to resist laughing at Eridan and his violet and black dress that seemed to fit him in all the right places (which was really weird…you wonder if Del makes him wear girl's clothes sometimes? If she does, you'll need lots and lots of pictures so that you can shove them in his face later in life).

Maybe it wasn't entirely awful…the girls seemed to look absolutely perfect in what they found. Kanaya had found a black dress that was extremely fashionable and exactly to her tastes (it was stunning on her), Terezi had somehow brought out a dress that was entirely rainbow-colored (Del said that that dress was something she'd made in a tie-dying class when she was younger…that seems like an odd tie-dying class),and even Aradia found a beautiful red dress that made her look…look…well, you were speechless on that part, but all in all, she looked absolutely awesome.

Still, as you sit in a room full of colorful, dress-wearing trolls (all boy trolls mind you; the girl trolls had somehow snuck out and were all asleep by now), waiting for Del to help you take off this stupid dress so that you can change into the pajamas that Dirk had thankfully packed for you so that you could try and sleep away this nightmare of a day, you did have to wonder what your human lusus was doing. It could've just been a trick of the light, but you're pretty sure Dave had a devious plan in mind for the celebration taking place at the house; he didn't fill you in on this plan (probably because he knew you'd tell Dirk, who probably would've shut everything down almost immediately), but you're hoping that it makes a very interesting story to listen to tomorrow morning when he came to pick you and Equius up. A very interesting story indeed.

BE THE SCHEMING STRIDER

Your name is Dave Strider, and if Striders showed emotions, you'd be smiling right now. In fact, you'd be grinning from ear to ear, probably looking dorky and extremely un-Strider like. The reason you'd be smiling would be, of course, because you're the greatest matchmaker in the world, and by the way this party went, you'd be able to prove it.

It all started when you secretly added a bit (aka a lot) of vodka to the punch. Usually, people would expect this kind of thing from John, but you decided to do it before he even thought of it (he didn't even realize how awesome an idea it would be until after he drank about three glasses of punch). You had merely watched them all, suppressing a grin with your usual stoic expression. You had a feeling that maybe a few people were suspicious, but they didn't seem to let it bother them too much. Of course, the party ended long ago, and you're leaning back on the couch, watching cartoons because you decided to also drink some of the punch and for some reason the call of Looney Tunes was siren-like. In your mind, you check-marked your list of all the beautiful match-ups you made.

Rufioh and Horuss, of course, they weren't exactly too hard to pair together. They were already a couple, and after a few drinks, Rufioh was locking lips with Horuss while carting him home before he had the chance to embarrass both of them by singing out the "My Little Pony" theme from memory (he's done it before, and it'd be a shame if he did it again and no one had their cameras). Ai and Cam, Latula and Mituna, and Kurloz and Meulin weren't very difficult either (though you're pretty sure they didn't drink very much…).

There were a few couples, however, that were a little more difficult. Getting Kankri to take a break from his speech was easier said than done, and getting him to drink the punch was even more so, but Cronus seemed to appreciate it (even if his confession to Kankri was a bit slurred, drawn-out, and embarrassing to watch…you had never seen Cronus so romantic in his life, and you probably never would). Aranea and Meenah were a bit difficult also, but somehow the fish-loving girl managed to take home her drunken and giggling girlfriend without much fuss.

Roxy was immediately addicted to the punch, recognizing the alcohol clearly in it, and had even asked you for the recipe (you gave it of course; she kept giving you the puppy eyes…why do those always work?). You remember having to drive Roxy and Jake home when Damara and Porrim had already left and both were too drunk to drive (it was torture getting them there since Jake was singing…badly, like nails going down a chalkboard…but the silence you were greeted with in the car when you drove home was completely worth it).

John and Rose had an amazing time, though you think that Rose knew your plans because she was one of the few that didn't drink any punch (it might've also been because she was the one that had to drive John home). Whenever you look at those two, you kind of think that Karkat's "shipping chart" (it wasn't drawn very well, but it was the thought that counts) might've been right after all (you think he and Nepeta probably talk about their ships for hours on end).

As for your brother…well, you weren't going to leave Dirk out of this. You set up Dirk with the person he probably should've been with from the beginning. You'll give anyone reading your mind a few hints; loves to bake, wears fedoras, solves mysteries, and she's a female…that probably lowers it down to only one person. Yes, you set your brother up with one of the heiresses of the Betty Crocker fortune, Jane Crocker; Now, why did you make this happen? Well, it was obvious that they had a chance after Dirk and Jake went their separate ways.

As Jane watched the once-loving couple fall apart, Jake suddenly didn't have the same appeal that he once did; he just seemed like a bit of a jerk. You also know that Jane was one of the people that comforted Dirk during the break-up…and during that time, you and Bro had secretly been plotting to set them up. I mean, come on, they were perfect; both had their hearts broken by Jake, both needed someone to understand them…you even think that Sebastian, the robot-rabbit that acts as Jane's bodyguard, was probably Dirk's unconscious way of flirting with the fedora-wearing girl (you say that because you know he put a lot of work into it…and he did a similar thing to Jake with Brobot).

You had to turn the TV a bit louder than usual, and Dirk would probably be extremely angry at you in the morning, but for now you're relishing in all of your victories, especially the ultimate one; the one where Jade Harley, the girl you've had a crush on since middle school, is curled up in your lap with an adorable little smile on her face. Jade knew about the punch in advance (she was the only one you'd told about it), and didn't bother with it…still, that didn't stop her from staying the night and cuddling with you, who'll probably complain of a hangover the next day. If there's anything that you'll hope for tomorrow, it's that she'll still be there when you wake up; that's all you'll ever need...and maybe you'll manage to form a smile, just for her.

**Lulu: End~ for those who didn't get anything about what was mentioned in Dave's part of the chapter, I will now set up the redrom chart for this fanfiction for you (Adult pairings only, there may be a spoiler in there somewhere):**

**Rufioh 3 Horuss (of course), Ai 3 Cam (my one rule for Homestuck fanfiction: always pair the OCs together so that it doesn't mess with my ships), Kurloz 3 Meulin (they're beautiful :3), Latula 3 Mituna (Mituna's a troll, Latula's a human, and true love is blind when it comes to interracial dating), Kankri 3 Cronus (OTP...just OTP :3), Aranea 3 Meenah (THIS SHIP SHALL STILL SAIL!...even if Aranea didn't listen to Meenah and became Mindfang, breaking their relationship together in the afterlife...even if they didn't make their relationship canon in the comics...because technically, according to Andrew Hussie, every ship is canon), Roxy 3 Jake (Dirk and Jane were not the only ones who wanted Jake...), Damara 3 Porrim (...I have no excuse for this, at all...but I will admit that it may or may not make sense), John 3 Rose (I love them together because, somehow, they remind me of "Dad 3 Mom", and that pairing was beautiful :3 John 3 Roxy also reminds me of "Dad 3 Mom", but I didn't know if Rose and Jake would really click, so I just made it how I made it), Dirk 3 Jane (again, OTP. they're beautiful and deserve each other and are wonderful :3 I also enjoy Dirk 3 Roxy and Roxy 3 Jane, but Dirk 3 Jane is just adorabubble :3), Dave 3 Jade (one of the first Homestuck pairings to ever hit our eyes...and it's still beautiful), and Del 3 Norm (not really mentioned...just wanted to make it clear)**

**Lulu: If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me. if you want to tell me my progress, please write a review. Thank you for reading~**


	16. Chapter 16: The Snow

**Lulu: Chapter 16 is done~ it's short and it's not as well written as I hoped it would be, and I apologize. I know it's not even near the winter months, but I said to myself "we need something involving snow" so I made a chapter about snowing in October...even though it's September. aren't I complicated? :3 Enjoy**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO REALLY DOESN'T NEED PEOPLE SENDING HIM DEATH THREATS (seriously, whoever is sending him death threats about the latest updates, please stop, because Hussie has the ability to just stop writing and we really don't want another hiatus because someone ruined things for everyone...). I ALSO DO NOT OWN PETER PAN. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (one of which is used in this chapter). ENJOY.**

Your name is Eridan White, and you hate the snow. Not too long ago, the powdery stuff (get your minds out of the gutter readers) starting falling down in your neighborhood, spreading entirely across town, and you've hated it. It's cold, it's wet, and it sticks to your clothes, and it affects you more than anyone else because trolls that are higher on the hemospectrum (like yourself, Feferi, Gamzee, and sometimes even Equius and Vriska) tend to be more cold-blooded (it takes you guys forever to get warm, unlike those damn lowbloods…especially Karkat, who can go out without a coat like it's nothing), and you have to wear like a dozen scarves just to cover up your ear-fins.

There were many things for hated about winter; one thing was that if you ever wanted to go outside, you'd have to wear at least 5 layers, and even then there'd still be a slight chill. You hate how long it takes just to prepare you for going outside (especially since Del fusses over every detail like you're going to a fashion show or something), and when you get to school, you immediately get hotter than hell due to the powerful heater in the high-blooded classroom (it's hot enough to cook eggs on the bookshelves; Gamzee tried, and even if it was strange and he was disciplined for it later, it really worked!).

Due to the fact that you'd probably freeze to death, everyone in the high-blood class isn't allowed to go outside for recess; instead you have to entertain yourselves with things such as coloring, playing with toys (which you get easily bored of due to short attention spans), and communicating with "friends" (aka roleplaying with Vriska and Terezi while watching Equius stumble over his own feet over _your_ Feferi Peixes, sparing only a small glance over to Gamzee, who chose this point in time to take a nap, probably to conserve energy). This sucks, because now you can't bother Sollux, though it's also great, because if you had to go outside in the cold, you'd probably become a trollsicle (Del would not appreciate that…).

Currently, school was the farthest thing from your mind. You were sitting on the couch, huddled in a pile of every one of your blankets, scarves, coats, and anything else that could provide warmth, and you were still shivering like mad. Despite the snow falling outside, it was really only October, meaning you'd received an early snow that'd probably ruin Halloween for you when the time came (and you had such a cool costume planned for this year too…ok, so you were going to be a pirate again, but this time there was going to be a theme; you were going to be Captain Hook, Vriska was going to be Wendy, Tavros was going to be Peter Pan, everyone was going to help out and it was going to be awesome). TV was boring this time of day, merely playing silly Halloween specials and horror films that would be giving you nightmares later tonight, even if you insisted on watching them.

You hear your lusus making some noise from the kitchen, and you get an ominous feeling that she's actually attempting to make something for dinner (that'd be a complete tragedy…especially since you still remember the taste of the burned eggs she made last time). You curl into yourself a bit more, as if that would make you invisible or something like that, but it just made you feel like a coward. So she's cooking food, so what? Are you just going to act like a complete wuss because you're going to be eating something burned again? No, of course not (you'd eat it even if it was burned, because that's something that men do…any time you've ever told her that, she's merely chuckled at you and ruffled your hair lovingly, saying that "you didn't have to eat it if you didn't want to" or something along those lines).

Still…you can't say that you weren't a bit nervous when you heard her soft footsteps approaching the living room. You saw her shadow on the wall, and it looked like she was holding a tray with something on it (two cups maybe?). When she stops in front of you, she smiles and allows you to sit up before handing you a warm cup of a brown liquid that you identify as hot chocolate. Oh yeah, you forgot that you'd asked her to make some (how could you forget about that? You only asked her about ten minutes ago…this winter thing must be messing with your brain).

You take a sip of the beverage, noting with delight that she put in the tiny marshmallows that you adore so much (you like marshmallows), and you allow her some space so that she could sit down as well (you also enjoy hogging the couch). She immediately recognizes that the movie as something you shouldn't be watching, but also knows that you've seen the whole thing and it isn't worth changing the channel over (she'd scold you for it later), so she merely leans back into the couch, taking careful sips of her own hot chocolate while making sure that you're comfortable.

It doesn't take long for you to move out of your pile (because let's face it, it really wasn't working as well as you thought it would) and onto her lap, though she didn't seem to protest. When you fell asleep on her later that evening, all she did was sigh, put the empty glasses on the coffee table, and pulled a blanket over your sleeping form. You really think that you don't deserve her, but you don't care; you're warm, and you're happy for now…you won't be when you have to go outside again, but you're happy now.

**Lulu: End~ again, not really all that great, but I need ideas. if anyone has ideas for future chapters, please PM me. if you want to tell me my progress, please post a review. Thank you for reading~**


	17. Chapter 17: The War

**Lulu: yo~ I apologize that lately I've been making shitty chapters, it's my own fault :P now, however, I've gotten an awesome idea from Jenna (who i'd like to thank in advance) that will be used in Chapter 19. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE, WHO I'M HAPPY WITH BECAUSE HE'S LETTING US SEE CALLIOPE (she is awesome and has not appeared in a while :3 she's important, always remember her). I ALSO DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (2 of which are used in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are having the time of your life. Not only has Halloween gone and passed (good thing to, that was a disaster; about half of your friends couldn't step outside for very long, so all of your lusi ended up buying a few sacks of mixed candy brands for you all to receive later that night…because your lusi are awesome like that), but it's finally time for winter break to begin.

Besides weekends, your school had winter, spring, and summer breaks (not in the fall though…you don't get why, but they always say that fall breaks would be pointless, which is dumb, because seriously, what are you even learning in kindergarten anyway? Enough, probably, since you're way smarter than any of the human grade-schoolers you've run into in the park…though, you haven't really seen them in a while, because who goes to the park in the middle of winter?); these breaks were anxiously waited for, and yet they passed by way too quickly for your comfort. To make breaks seem worthwhile, the humans constantly set you and Equius up on play dates with other trolls (this was actually just an excuse to drop you all off with someone so that the adults could work without leaving you home alone to cause mischief).

Today, you were at Norm's house (because most of the other humans had a lot of work to be done and Norm works at home, being completely able to watch troll-children while working on his latest project); the high-bloods (Feferi, Eridan, Gamzee, Equius, Vriska, and Terezi) were inside, probably baking under Ai's supervision (she, unlike Dave, has some days she can take off before the holidays). Last time you checked, Nepeta and Kanaya were also inside, sitting in the living room as they read a book together (aka Kanaya was reading a novel out loud to Nepeta, who was curled up in her lap like the little kitten she was). You, Karkat, Tavros, and Aradia, meanwhile, were being watched by Norm (though he was paying more attention to his laptop than anything else…on your list of idols, he is second onto to Dave and Dirk, who tie for first) as you began to build forts.

These were not ordinary forts however; oh no, these forts were mere preparation for one of the greatest snowball wars (not fights, mind you; snowball fights are for little kids, snowball wars were for mature people such as yourselves…ok, so none of you are exactly mature, but snowball wars sound much more awesome than snowball fights) in the history of snowball wars (it's the first snowball war you've ever had, so of course it's going to be the greatest so far).

You only had one question about this war; why had you been paired up with Karkat? It's not that you don't like Karkat, but you had really wanted to be on Aradia's team…unfortunately, you let teams be decided with a random draw, and Aradia was now building a fort with Tavros, whose enthusiastically talking about Pokémon, something you know they both play. You and Equius sometimes watch the cartoon (your guardians refuse to even acknowledge it as an anime) on Saturday mornings when Dirk leaves the TV on and Dave's asleep, but you mostly played the games because seriously, it was much more fun to beat all the leagues yourself than watch Ash barely win any of them (and he still hasn't gotten older; he's still the 10 year old he started out as, which often irritates Dave. He wanted Ash to grow up, much like the rest of the world did, which often caused him to change the channel whenever he caught you and Equius watching the show).

Karkat grumbles at you to "stop fucking staring at the enemy and get back to work!", and you wonder why you you're even bothering; you know how this situation will go even before it starts. As time passes on, the war will gain more people, who will often switch sides as they please (you will probably also end up switching). Most of the people from the higher end of the hemo-spectrum will end up on Karkat's team (because, though they ridicule him at times for being a mutant, he's warmer than a fucking furnace in the current cold weather despite his lack of a jacket, and it'll be easier to play if you're near someone who's guaranteed to keep the fort warm with his mere presence), and you will end up on Aradia's team. Despite all of your efforts, Karkat will end up beating your new team, and he and Aradia will proceed to shake hands to signify the end to your glorious war before several grumbling high-bloods would stumble back inside (the only ones that wouldn't join would be Eridan and Feferi. Eridan would be found curled up on the couch while Feferi would still be in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on fresh-baked cookies).

The snowball war proceeds just as you predicted it would, and somehow you even snuck Aradia a kiss (which is how you got knocked out of the war, and it was only a dumb cheek kiss, but whatever, it was so worth it). Karkat didn't look at you any differently for switching teams mid-battle; it happened so much, he probably barely even noticed. Everyone ended up going back inside (including yourself, because you were fucking freezing), and all were immediately allured to the kitchen by the smell of sweets in the kitchen (though first you had to hang your coats up and put all of your winter clothes into the entryway closet…Norm wouldn't appreciate you all leaving a mess).

Fighting the greatest snowball war in history rewarded you with fresh cookies, and in the end, everyone curled up and around the couch (Eridan, Vriska, Tavros, Gamzee, and Feferi ended up on the couch, and everyone else ended sprawled somewhere around the fireplace in the corner of the living room). When Dave had come to pick you up, you found that you somehow ended taking a nap (along with everyone else in the room), and you had been right next to Aradia, holding her hand (Equius was next to Nepeta, who refused to let him go for a few minutes before releasing him to Dave)…and you ended up blushing the entire way home.

**Lulu: End~ I see you SolAra shippers...I see you happy people :3 if you have ideas for future chapters, please PM me. if you wish to tell me my progress, please leave a review. Thank you for reading~**


	18. Chapter 18: The Cold

**Lulu: yo~ I have a new chapter for you :3 next chapter will be based on an idea from Jenna (who gave me a wonderful idea). also, some people were wondering why it's snowing if they're in Texas...well, they're not in Texas. they are in Tallcircle Town, who's state is unknown just to mess people *evil laughs* (actually, it's just because i'm lazy when it comes to locations...anyone who wants to speculate where they are can do so if they please). Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TITANIC. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (2 of which are used in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and if someone says "I told you so" again, you're going to knock their teeth out. Yes, you know how stupid your past self was for constantly forgetting a coat (you never thought you had needed it, since your body was usually like a furnace anyway…summer is usually the worst season for you), and now you have to suffer the consequences. You, Karkat Vantas, are as sick as a dog (not really; you had a minor cold with a slight fever, but you felt like you were dying at least), and the only one that's bothered to visit you is your moirail…and he's currently smothering you.

When Gamzee came over, he came with a fucking mission; to cuddle with you, and not let go until he had to leave. So far, he has done just that, and while it's kind of endearing, it's also kind of annoying. It's endearing because out of everyone that he could have visited today, he wanted to visit you, and that somehow made you feel even just a tiny bit more special. It's annoying, because with him on you, you can't move, and it's a bit hard for you to breathe.

He's currently resting on top of you (he moves around in his sleep…you're pretty sure when he first dozed off, he was on the other side of the couch), his arms loosely wrapped around your neck (you have to continuously avoid his fucking horns so that they don't accidentally pierce your windpipe again…that really hurt the first time) and moving would just wake him up…and even though you're the sick one, you're polite enough to not want to wake your moirail after he came all this way just to visit your sorry – and there's your lusus, coming right in as you were just about to curse (she has cursing radar, seriously; sometimes it scares you because she always knows…always. She wouldn't mind if you cursed, but somehow it felt to do so in front of her).

Ai sees your current predicament and though her face is kept in her usual permanent scowl, you could tell that she's resisting the urge to laugh. She sets a bowl (you've identified it's contents as soup, since your lusus has a thing for classic remedies…it's a same this cold took away your sense of smell) down on the glass coffee table, along with a few bottles (medicine, yuck!) and a few cups filled with what you could only guess was tea (probably borrowed from Del or Rose), as she tried to figure out the best way to detach Gamzee before he squeezed the life out of you.

Knowing your lusus, she helps you out and does it in the easiest way possible; she sat down on the couch and Gamzee, being one to seek out heat (even in his sleep, he will hunt down anything that's warmer than he is), immediately slides off you and attaches to one of her thighs (you somehow feel slightly betrayed). You spent the next few minutes gasping for air you didn't have, which causes you to start coughing and sneezing. Somehow, you end up sitting on Ai's lap (she's sitting cross-legged, so it was fairly easy), and when all the sneezing and coughing stops, you're greeted with one of the cups of tea, and a spoonful of medicine (both of which you take…in the greatest way possible; medicine first, then tea to wash the flavor of it out of my mouth, eww!).

"Now, what has this taught you?" you hated this part; this was the part of the story where your lusus passive-aggressively makes you agree that you were in the wrong and to heed more on her advice…which you do, because past you was frankly an idiot and you don't want the future you to make the same mistakes.

"If I go out again during the winter without a jacket, I'll get a cold or worse" you mumbled, and while normally she'd ask you to speak up, this time she merely nodded, resting her chin in your hair (you've grown a bit taller…even if it was just a bit, you grew!).

"Yeah, you could catch pneumonia next. That'd be a real mess" you lean into her warmth (Gamzee stole the blanket you had been using before at some point, throwing it away somewhere, and you were fucking cold) and make the most adorable face you could muster, causing her to sigh and call Cam, who picked out one of your favorite movies in the world; Titanic (you, like your lusus, were also a lover of the classics). You faintly remember Cam sliding in next to Ai, placing Gamzee in his own lap (to which, the purple-blood turned a bit, as apparently Cam was not as warm and comfortable as Ai was).

Sadly enough, you didn't get the whole thing; you fell asleep somewhere during the first half, and when you awoke, you were in your recuperacoon, feeling better than you had been for the past few days. You walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something delicious (you always did)…you were rewarded with toast and the sight of your lusus, who somehow caught your cold (along with Gamzee and Cam, who you and Ai visited sometime that afternoon).

**Lulu: End~ sorry this was so short, but I love sickfics (i'm very specific about it though; I don't like the sickfics that go any farther than the flu...as much as I adore the trolls under the Cancer sign, I do not like giving them cancer...killing off characters is Hussie's job, and that's how it will remain), so I had to include this in...plus I added in a bit of pale GamKar for the shippers :3**


	19. Chapter 19: The Birthday

**Lulu: yo~ this chapter was made based on the request from Jenna about having Sollux and Equius fight for Aradia...and my own idea about having a Troll birthday somewhere. I thank Dakota for informing me that Ash will finally get older at some point, I just love giving rants about things though :3 it makes the chapters longer and gives readers something to laugh at. Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of which are mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY.**

Your name is Equius, and you are freaking out. Today is your wriggling day (aka birthday…though, you don't really think it should count; though it's true that you were born 6 human years ago today, you're only about 2.7 to 2.8 sweeps now…in troll time, only about half a year has passed since your last wriggling day…humans are extremely odd when it comes to time, however), and though you'd usually be amused and even a little joyful on this wonderful holiday, instead you are nervous beyond belief…and that is because of the burgundy-blooded girl that your low-blooded older brother (you think he might actually be younger, but you simply can't tell) is trying to steal right from under you.

While you do admit that you're crush for her may have toned itself down a bit, you aren't lying when you say that you still have some feelings for her…and they definitely aren't pale, caliginous, or ashen (your moirail would be furious with you if you ever thought of replacing her…seriously, she'd claw your eyes out, and that's just plain scary). If you were any other blue-blooded troll, you probably would've quit chasing after her entirely…and you really tried…and yet, here you are, putting the finishing touches on something to give to the possible girl of your dreams (because, being a Strider, you knew about irony…and you knew Dirk would approve of this type of irony at least) that would most likely either woo her entirely, or would eternally creep her out and make her flat out reject you.

In front of you was a miniature robot, something you could easily carry with both hands (originally, you had one small enough to fit into one hand, but you kind of accidentally crushed it…you had to get a lot of bandages for the scratches it left on your hand too. that hurt a lot); it was designed as a miniature ram, which you knew was your crush's favorite animal. You hoped this would at least allow a conversation to unfold…as long as your brother didn't get in the way that is.

Close to what you've nicknamed "Rambot" is another project that you'd been working on for a while; it had originally been a gift for your friend, Feferi, who you also may or may not have flushed feelings for (you really don't know; the other seadweller, Eridan, will continuously guard his princess from having conversations with you, so you've never really talked much…you really despise Eridan in a completely platonic way; you already have enough caliginous drama with your kismesis…or, potential kismesis at least. While you skirted about with your little crushes, you knew that in reality, only the pale ones were actually true; the other quadrants, flushed or otherwise, wouldn't be truly filled until you reached a more mature age…maybe when you're 6 or 7 sweeps you'll have all of these kind of things figured out). The other project is a creature resembling a "cuttlefish", something you know the young heiress adores; it's painted to match the color of her blood, and instead of feeling like metal, it's skin has a bit more of a scaly texture (no animals were harmed creating the creature either, which was merely another added bonus for you).

You proceeded to wrap the Rambot and the Cuttlebot (your nickname for the cuttlefish robot) in separate packaging (with Rambot in a red box and Cuttlebot in a pink box), before even thinking about what you wear.

A few hours later, you're standing in your usual attire of a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes; there was, however, some stylish dashes of indigo here and there, courtesy of both Dirk and Kanaya (you're pretty sure they only helped you out so that you would stop pacing…you've been really nervous about this occasion). You're wearing your shades, which are (of course), still shattered (everytime you get a new pair of shades the lenses break, which sometimes makes you very frustrated). You're currently talking to your nervous reflection in the mirror, telling yourself that you can do this; you can give Aradia your gift to her, and she'll say thank you…and maybe feelings will develop. Your name is Equius Strider, and it's time for you to stop being nervous about this

BE THE LOW-BLOODED MAYBE YOUNGER MAYBE OLDER BROTHER

Your name is Sollux Strider, and you cannot believe your eyes. You've seen your brother do many confusing things, but this was probably the most out of the ordinary; he was giving Aradia a present, blushing like an idiot, not really saying much (anything he did say had an incredible amount of stuttering in it, and if you didn't know any better, you'd think that Tavros and Equius had switched places on you when you weren't looking)…and you know that everyone is just staring at him going "wtf is he doing?" (that included yourself).

You do have to give him props for the irony of this situation (if there's one thing your family loves, it's irony)…but you also do not appreciate him trying to make a move on your potential matesprite. And you tell him that…it's done through strifing on the roof with many fists and psionics and strength in general, but how else is a Strider supposed to put his point across.

You've drawn quite a crowd to your strife (crowd meaning everyone that was at Equius's birthday party is watching this and taking bets), and the crowd is divided into three groups; the people trying to stop you (John, Feferi, Tavros…), the people encouraging (Vriska, Dave, Terezi…), and the people who are either extremely neutral or are just shaking their heads and sighing at you (Dirk, Kanaya, Rose…). Aradia was apparently in the neutral category, as she watched your fight with slight awe, and yet she neither encouraged your actions nor did she denounce them.

There was a mass amount of scratching, bruising, and general name-calling by the time Dirk finally stepped in and broke you two apart…though, it did take him a few tries (you love your psionics). Out of the corner of your eye, you see Aradia and Equius chat a bit, before your brother walks away, seemingly disappointed. He was probably rejected, and normally you'd be laughing and probably pointing…but, you didn't do that. Instead, you gave him a pat on the back, a "nice try", and a "congratulations" for how well his strifing has improved (in comparison to yours, which is severe shit when you're not using your psionics). He gives you a sad smile, but you know that he'll still be upset later if you don't meddle, therefore there is only one option; you proceed to meddle.

You whisper your plan into the ears of Karkat and Nepeta, your dutiful shippers (Nepeta squeals in delight, while Karkat rolls his eyes and smiles a bit). In a matter of minutes, Karkat has distracted Eridan (probably with something about magic, since you all know how much he loves that shit), and Nepeta is leading Feferi to the room that you and Equius share (it's a bit of a mess, but you're sure neither will mind). You know that Equius has a pink package for a certain fuchsia-blooded troll, and knowing Nepeta, she'll probably easily convince said troll to open it without permission.

The next step involved pushing Equius into their room, just in time to see Feferi open the gift (he blushed heavily, much to your amusement). You stepped back and watched as Feferi glomped Equius (much like Nepeta did on a daily basis), turning him into a blushing, stuttering mess (you were really restraining yourself from bursting out laughing, especially since that's probably what you look like when facing Aradia). Somehow, they manage a conversation before Eridan comes bursting in, apparently done with whatever he was doing with Karkat, and takes Feferi away; Fef, being the troll she is, merely giggles and waves goodbye to your brother, who's stutters out a quiet "bye".

When everyone leaves for the night, you see Nepeta glomp Karkat, who blushes a bit and complains, though it's not filled with any of his usual cursing…interesting. Your name is Sollux Strider, and you think you may be into the idea of becoming a matchmaker in the future.

**Lulu: End~ this chapter was a little longer than most, and the fight scene wasn't very descriptive (writer is lecturing self on being a better writer), but at least there was a bunch of shipping action...I counted EquiAra, SolAra, EquiFef, with a little NepKat on the side (people wanted NepKat, so I gave some willingly :3 ). I also have a possible Humanstuck Stabdads AU fanfic i'm finishing the first chapter for, as i'm pondering if I should post it or not (it won't update as much as petstuck does, and petstuck may also get more spaced out updates when I go back to school next week...and yes, I'm not in school yet *evil laughs*). I'm also pondering whether or not I should put in a timeskip so they'll actually be in their teenage years...I need your opinions on that. If you want to suggest any future chapters, please PM me. if you want to give your opinions on what the heck I should do, or just telling me about my progress in general, please leave a review. Thank you for reading :3**


	20. Chapter 20: The Case

**Lulu: yo~ for this chapter, I combined the ideas of predatoryExcitement (she provided the idea of an elementary school graduation...I haven't had one in years, so please forgive me if it's not exactly correct) and the nice anon labled "oh my gosh" (he/she had a nice idea about Detective Terezi...and it became this) :3 no ideas are stupid in my mindset...well, ok, so maybe replacing your toothpaste with motor oil is a bad idea in my mindset, but most things are definitely good in my mindset. Enjoy the timeskips~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (2 to 3 of which are used/mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Terezi Taylor, and you're an A – class detective…in your own mind. In reality, you're 5.5 sweeps (aka 12 human years) old and have a vibrant imagination that you sometimes have no control over. Currently, you're obsessed with detectives due to sending too much time at your friend, Feferi's house (Feferi and her human lusus, Jane, absolutely love old-school detective films, though you mostly think it's due to the fact that the people in those movies wear these amusing hats known as fedoras), and that was why you were sitting in your office (aka Norm's office), wearing your fedora (you received it as a birthday gift from Feferi) and smoking a pipe (not really, since Norm and Ai wouldn't be happy with you smoking anything, so you're actually playing with one of those pipes that blow bubbles when you breathe through them; they're quite amusing to you, despite the fact that you can't actually see the bubbles).

There is, however, another reason; you are on a mission, a case if you will. It all began this afternoon at your elementary school graduation (you're fairly excited about becoming a middle-schooler next year). The "graduation" (everyone called it that, probably to make all the kids like you more excited) was being held in the gardens outside (you don't really have a gymnasium in your troll elementary school, but you do have a really big garden area to run around in during recess). You, of course, were dressed in your favorite rainbow dress (it was covered by a black graduation cloak, but you didn't care all that much; underneath that blackberry flavored coat was a rainbow of different flavors that you'd be able to taste later) and your fancy black shoes (at least, you think they're fancy; again, you can't really see them, but they taste like really fancy blackberries, so they're probably fancy).

At that moment, while you were also excited about graduating (who wouldn't be?), you were also disappointed with your human lusus, Norm; even though you were going to soon be entering middle school, he seemed to only give you little attention compared to what he gave to Del (which was quite a lot if anyone asked you…you wonder if he plans to propose to her. Eww! That'd make you siblings with Eridan! He smells of a combination of fish food, chlorine, and denial with a hint of grape…which isn't really all that great of a smell). Ok, so you know that your lusus has a life and that the world doesn't exactly revolve around you…but he should at least pay attention when you're going to graduate! This is a really big milestone for you!

You were also mildly annoyed at the fact that there was someone missing from the low-blood class; that girl was Aradia English, one of your best friends. She's been missing for days now, and it's about time you investigated! You remember donning your fedora, knowing you had two hours before your graduation began; that meant you had two hours to find Aradia. You rounded up your best crew for the task (aka you dragged Norm, Jane, Karkat, Nepeta, and Feferi around with you after interrogating them about her location, finding little information that actually useful…though you suspect the humans are hiding something from you).

You brought your team throughout the entire school for about an hour, finding no sign of dear, sweet Aradia. You worried something else may have happened to her; what if she was killed? Or kidnapped? Or both? You were more than a bit worried about the safety of your friend. If anything bad happened to her…well, there'd be a lot of asshats being what came to them. Justice would indeed be served.

Somehow, you ended up the outside, right where you started. This made you very discouraged; you interrogated many people (by interrogation, you mean you went up to every person here and screamed at them, catching before they could get away before asking them a bunch of questions they couldn't answer because you asked them way too fast before going off to find someone else to question), and no one seemed to know where Aradia was. Karkat and Nepeta had gone off somewhere (those traitors), probably to kiss in private or something (at least they had the decency of getting a room), so you were left with only the humans and Feferi to help you with your final interrogation; Sollux. And it wasn't until you had discovered Sollux that you'd found out the truth of Aradia's whereabouts.

Sollux, like you, was dressed in his graduation gown (though he was wearing his graduation cap, while you were wearing a fedora), and you could faintly smell the vanilla and blackberry scents of his sneakers. He didn't seem disturbed by the idea of Aradia missing, despite the fact that he's had a gigantic crush on her for more than six years. This was suspicious, so you did what every logical detective would do; you tackled him to the ground, pinned him down, and asked him "nicely" about Aradia's whereabouts.

"Terezi…Aradia went on a trip with Jake to Egypt three days ago for an some excavation or something…she's not going to be back for another two months…now, get the hell off me!" Sollux replied in his usual lisp, which he'd actually been trying to lessen (mostly because of a dentist appointment and braces in his future…no one should ask how you know that, you just know…).

He pushes you off him, brushes the dirt off his gown, and goes to stand in line with some of the other low-bloods. Oh, graduation's started…why weren't you told? You look around, seeing that the humans are now sitting in chairs, and get dragged by Feferi into the high-blood line. As you waited for a vanilla scented "diploma" (it was actually just a certificate, but you called it a diploma, because the world diploma is fancy and it makes you feel prouder of yourself), you had smiled to yourself. A mystery had been solved by you, Detective Terezi Taylor…though, maybe you'll just stick to becoming a lawyer when you grow up. Being a detective is hard.

**Lulu: End~ If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me. if you want to tell me my progress, please review. Thank you for reading~**


	21. Chapter 21: The Staples

**Lulu: yo~ this next chapter was going to originally be about Staples and their prejudice against trolls...then I thought, nah! they kicked out, but not because they're trolls...there's a reason they may never be let back into that Staples again...Enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO NO NOT OWN STAPLES OR BETTY CROCKER. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of which are mentioned in this chapter). NO ONE WILL BE CULLED FOR READING THIS CHAPTER (if you're confused, then read). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, you've barely turned 6 sweeps…and you're pretty sure that you'll never be allowed into Staples ever again. There are many reasons for that last part, and surprisingly none of those reasons actually have to do with your race; as it was probably extremely obvious, you are a troll (be prepared, we're initiating a history lesson here).

Many years ago, trolls came to Earth from their home planet, Alternia, in order to conquer the land as a new place for adult trolls to thrive while their children resided on the main world…except for a few that managed to sneak onto the ships undetected (how they ever got on without being culled is still a mystery to this day). While trying to figure out ways to conquer the humans, which resided on the Earth, the troll children managed to get onto the mainland and be found by a famous explorer, who took them back to his home in Europe.

Immediately, people became fond of the young trolls…and this did not go unnoticed by the adult trolls; in fact, the popularity of those young trolls gave their elders a perfect way to take over the planet. By continuously integrating trolls into human society, they'd eventually take over the Earth in…twenty, maybe forty sweeps tops? Hey, it wasn't the perfect plan, but it was a bit more strategic than just going in with guns blazing…and if there's anything trolls like, its complication (why else did they make the hemospectrum? To make lives more and more complicated).

You had to admit, they were doing a good job in their earlier years; they even created their own companies and used mass propaganda hidden within many forms of social media (newspapers, television, etc) in order to speed up the process of taking the planet over…however, there was a downside to this plan. The appeal of a troll, at the time, was probably the same as the appeal of a puppy or a kitten; sure, they're cute when they're younger, but when they grow older, they don't look as nice…and trolls were a bit worse, since they could actually learn English and talk back to you (plus they had human lifespans, and sometimes they even lived longer than humans; Adopting a troll was kind of like adopting a mix of a pet and a person…and that was certainly not appealing to the humans).

Sometimes, trolls that reached adulthood would merely "disappear" (aka, they'd be picked up by fellow adult trolls, who'd take the troll back to Alternia for training); these trolls were usually high-bloods. Other times, however, trolls weren't as lucky; those trolls, usually low-bloods, would often reach maturity only to find themselves in a pound…spending their last days locked up in cages before being put down…and that wasn't the only flaw of their plan either.

Fortunately for humans, most newborn trolls were often not properly school-fed, causing the once violent race to accept their new purpose as pets to humans. Trolls, though they were perfectly intelligent creatures, hid their potential and became mere animals to their human masters. The situations had changed; instead of taking over the earth, the trolls had been taken over by the humans.

Thankfully for trolls, their enslavement partially came to an end in the time period humans refer to as the "1970s"; during this time, more and more younger humans became aware of troll intelligence and began to encourage it, pushing the issue more and more until they gained the support of their U.S. government (it was one of the more productive things they did during that time period…or so you were told). This movement inspired people to treat trolls more as equals…or, to at least allow them to live as such.

Sometimes trolls would still disappear, sometimes trolls would still be abused or killed or be deemed as "less than human"…but these days, humans were more used to the ideas of aliens living among them as their equals, and trolls had nearly stopped all of their advances in taking down the human race…only nearly though. There were still some large companies owned by trolls who use humans as figureheads for their plots (some humans realize this, which is probably why you can, on occasion, hear Dirk or Roxy complain in a whisper about the "Batterwitch", probably referring to Feferi's ancestor, who was the current head of Betty Crocker Corps…you really shouldn't be reading into that).

Now, the question was, how did a mere pre-teen troll like you find out all this information? The answer is indeed simple; the internet. Seriously, no joke; when you got your first computer two human years ago, you managed to stumble upon a few websites that could only be found my trolls (on occasion, a human might be able to find one, but that person would usually either ignore it, or be eliminated before said human could utter a word to anyone). The websites gave information about the plans they'd been working on for years, and even on some trolls rebelling against them (the names you heard the most often were "The Sufferer" and "The Summoner", though they seemed to be the leaders of two different rebellious groups).

Did you tell anyone about it? no, of course not; from what you could tell, anyone that leaked any information would immediately be culled…and trolls were no exception (somewhere, you had read an article about how the Sufferer had tried to spread news of the takeover as a warning to the humans, and was assassinated before he could utter a single word...you're pretty sure the Summoner is still alive, but even his efforts have been futile so far). You, unlike most trolls, were not stupid; you'd rather keep this information to yourself than get culled for it.

Now, back to what you were saying before you went on a random rant about Alternian history (why did you even do that anyway? maybe that'll give some form of plot to the story...nah; at most, it'll be probably just be background information. Since when has the writer of this fanfiction ever thought of making a plot for this anyway? and for those uncomfortable with you breaking the fourth wall, all you can say is that you. don't. care.); yes, you, Sollux Strider, will probably never be allowed into that particular Staples…at least, not if you're with your friends. It was a massive mistake to bring all of your friends at once to go school shopping, even if it did seem to be more convenient at the time; sure, everyone got what they needed, but at what cost? You grimaced at the memories of Terezi taking out and opening all the crayons, markers, and chalk just so she could smell them…or of Equius accidentally breaking about a dozen calculators with his massive grip…or of Nepeta using all the office chairs as her scratching posts…when you were sitting with Dave on the way home, you remember glancing at each other for a brief moment before deciding that if you were ever allowed back into that Staples, you would never bring your friends there…never again.

**Lulu: End~ :3 This was one of the greatest rants I've ever done...and it became a chapter, all by itself! for those of you who wanted background information (aka no one), this was your chapter. if you want to make requests for future chapters, please PM me. If you want to tell me about my progress, please review. Thank you for reading~**


	22. Chapter 22: The Destiny

**Lulu: yo~ here's the return of Aradia :3 things are going to turn dramatic~ have fun and enjoy~**

******NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (none of which are mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Aradia English, and you've just come back from Egypt…and you're really tired. Not only are you suffering from jetlag, but you were so busy during your time in Egypt, you barely slept (you were extremely excited about everything, it made your human lusus a little nervous for you…and he's usually the hot-headed one too). Naturally, you've already collapsed on your bed at home…and realized that in three days, you'll be starting middle school.

Faintly, you wonder what troll middle school will be like; you can imagine that, like your elementary school, you'll be separated from those with a higher blood color…though, it could also be possible for that to not be true as well (it really all depends on where you go for school; some schools are more open-minded than others). You also wonder if you'll get to have most of the same classes with your matesprite, Sollux (ok, so technically, he isn't your boyfriend yet…but, you feel like that could easily change sometime soon).

You've known Sollux for as long as you can remember; even when you were a wriggler being cared for by the Midnight Crew, you remember playing with the boy who'd soon capture your heart (you remember Karkat and Tavros being there too, but you liked playing with Sollux the most). You know how he smiles at you, how he holds your hand and follows you into any and all possible adventures you could ever think of in this town (there were many, actually; you remember getting in trouble for sneaking out all the time). You also know that you won't be seeing him much longer; he'll disappear soon, just like most do.

In Egypt, there were many people around you at all times, giving you tours, showing you artifacts…and there was one woman that shocked you with news of the future. This woman was a burgundy blood who looked like you; she, like you, was only visiting Egypt with her human "master", Doc Scratch.

She wore a dazzling red kimono that was slightly revealing, and kept her hair tied in a bun with two chopsticks holding it together. She spoke little English, but from what you could understand, you were her descendant, and you'd soon gain her role (something very few trolls ever received; to be given a role was truly an honor bestowed only upon the greatest of beings…surely not something you ever thought you'd receive. Those that received roles would "create a new world" in the only way they could; they'd be the leaders of the new colonists, driving new ships to find a new planet to make their own) as the Maid of Time (Time being the name of the ship, and Maid being the title of the person who's responsible for cleaning the ship…which basically meant that you were an over-glorified janitor…not the best title, but you'd take it).

You remember her saying that friends would join you on your trip; your dancestor (descendant-ancestor…you had no idea how that kind of thing was possible, but it was), Damara, and Sollux's human lusus, Dave, would also be on your ship (Damara and Dave, being the Witch and Knight of Time, would most likely be the ones attacking anyone threatening the ship). Sollux, unfortunately, would be on a different ship (the ship of Doom…seriously, who the heck came up with these names?), but you'd been assured that you'd probably meet again someday. You wished that you could've thanked that woman…but you couldn't; the day after she'd told you your destiny, she'd ended up dead, only leaving you with the uniform customarily given to the Maid of Time, and the knowledge that time was ticking, and you didn't have much left here on Earth.

You stare at the other gift your ancestor had left you. It wasn't really much; it was only a red pocket watch with the symbol of Time on the back of it, not really much to celebrate about…and yet, you still held it close. You knew that once this watch stopped ticking, it'd be time to go; you'd leave and never return to this planet, it'd be a long time before you saw any of your friends again…and you'd miss every single one of them, especially your human lusus, Jake (he'd be on the ship of Hope, being it's Page…he would be on the same ship as Cronus and Eridan…you honestly didn't envy him). You knew that Jake could be selfish, naïve, and sometimes very blunt (that left many people with heartbreak when he didn't know what was going on), but he was your lusus for a long time, and you had to admit that you'd miss him when you were separated.

A cellphone was ringing, and you knew that it was yours (Jake turned his off a while ago), so you answered it quickly. It was Sollux, of course; you talked for hours about little things that didn't really matter, and though you were tempted to tell him what was ahead, you kept your mouth shut. The time you had should be spent in ignorance, shouldn't it? You have so little of these kinds of moments left, so you need to learn to enjoy them while they last…even if it's painful to just standby and say nothing. Maybe the spirits around you will give you sympathy and not bother you tonight.

**Lulu: End~ now, I know what you may be thinking; **

**Why was this chapter so short? because I was depraved of ideas and had to come up with the first thing I could. **

**Does this mean that Petstuck will be ending soon? yes, it does, but don't be sad; i'm ending it at chapter 25, so you get 3 chapters left (maybe 4 if I don't make chapter 25 an epilogue). **

**Why are you putting them on different ships, I need my SolAra?! because 1. they have different elements in the comic, and 2. because I like creating drama for you people :3 **

**lastly, why are the humans coming with? won't they probably die before reaching the new planet? I'm going to answer a question with a question; if you were a troll that incredibly loved their human lusus, would you want to leave them behind to die on the old planet that you're never going to go back to? I didn't think so either. If you have any ideas for the final few chapters, please PM me. if you wish to rant at me about my decisions, leave a review. Thank you for reading~**


	23. Chapter 23: The Missing

**Lulu: hello~ first I have 2 apologies: 1. I'm sorry this is probably late, but I've had school lately and school is ugh XP and 2. sorry this chapter's so short (again, school is ugh). And to answer the questions from "I know that", if the kid pushed someone down the stairs a year ago, you probably should've already punished him/her, and if you know the kid is going to push someone down the stairs tomorrow...you might want to advise him/her not to. Also, I'm going to be putting notices on all of my chapters for everyone that either isn't satisfied with them, or thinks they're breaking the rules (This Chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but I was suspended from my account because even though I had fixed the mistakes of one of my first fanfics, someone had reported it, and it hadn't been deleted until after I had fixed it...it was my first fanfic, which made Lulu very sad, because your first fanfic is always like your baby). I'd also like to give Sia a HAPPY HOMESTUCK BIRTHDAY! :3 Enjoy~**

**NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ONLY OWN MY 4 OCS (3 of which are mentioned in this chapter). ENJOY**

Your name is Sollux Strider, you're currently going under a bit of stress…ok, you're going through a lot of stress. It all started when three people (humans, trolls…beings!) just disappeared from your life…no, they didn't disappear out of thin air, but they just…disappeared. Karkat Vantas, one of your better friends (you have good friends, you've known Karkat since forever), along with Kankri Vantas (you're pretty sure they're related somehow) and Ai Taylor (Karkat's human lusus) suddenly just disappeared from existence…and the worst thing about it was that everyone was pretending it didn't happen! They just pretend that three of their closest friends didn't exist…there were a select few that still even remembered them (it consisted of you, Cronus, Cam, and Nepeta…basically all the matesprites besides yourself remembered).

The sad thing is that the disappearances didn't stop there…it was only the beginning. John, Tavros, Rufioh, and Del were the next to disappear. Due to Del's disappearance, Eridan had to stay with your family for a while (it was a hard time living with your kismesis, but you got through it)…and then, he disappeared, along with Jake and Cronus. The cycle continued, until eventually, it was just you, Dave (your human lusus), Aradia, Damara, and Mituna that were left.

You don't know who's going to leave next, and honestly, you're terrified about who's going to leave you next…ok, so you're a bit of a needy troll, so is everyone else. Your currently clinging to Dave, who, despite the "Strider code of coolness", probably needs to cry just as much as you do. He lost his brother, his girlfriend (you think he was going to human-marry her, but you weren't really all that sure), and all of his best friends (you think he especially misses John); you, meanwhile, lost your adopted brother, your uncle, and all of your friends as well. You're both fairly lonely as it is, and you'd be heartbroken if you lost Aradia next.

You've been having strange dreams lately; sometimes you're wearing violet clothes on a violet world, and other times you're wearing gold clothes on a golden world…in each world, you see different friends, and they all look happier than they could've on Earth.

Your latest dream, however, has made you fairly nervous. You were on the violet planet, which you sometimes like to call Derse, and you noticed that there was a space ship right next to the room you'd claimed as yours. The ship was a moss-green color with extremely odd-looking black skull on it; the ship was also labeled with the worlds "The Ship of Doom", and the only other writing that could've told you anything about its origins was some form of sticker on it that said "The Ship of Doom is a product made by the God Tier Corporation".

Personally, you'd never heard of the God Tier Corporation, but that didn't stop you from researching about it the next day (it was really weird, because according to all forms of social media, the God Tier Corporation didn't even exist…you know you shouldn't always believe in social media, but come on! You'd think a company able to make a ship that large would at least have one personal article in a newspaper or something).

All you knew was that the ship looked somehow right to you, like you should be able to open its door, stepped inside of it, and…well, you don't really know what would've happened next. You've had an epiphany recently about that dream; whatever is going to happen, and whatever has already happened was because of that ship…and maybe many others like it (you doubt a space-ship building corporation would only make one ship). In truth, it scares you how well you know about your destiny; you're going to enter that ship eventually, if not soon, and then…and then you know that it'll be a really long time before you see almost any of your friends again (you say almost because you vaguely remember Mituna next to you in the dream, and he also looked like he would enter it with you).

You don't know when you're going to leave, or when you're going to see anyone you know afterwards, but you do know this; Your name is Sollux Captor, you're a troll, and soon, you'll be leaving Earth forever.

**Lulu: End~ again, short, but at least it gives you some idea of where the ships came from. Please leave a review if you want to tell me my progress. Thank you for reading~**


End file.
